03 Dominus adveniētur – Irgendwann später
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Letzter Teil der DominusTrilogie
1. Realität ruiniert mal wieder mein Leben!

**Dominus adveniētur – Irgendwann später**

Von Serpensortia

Pairing: Severus Snape / Hermine Granger

* * *

_Warnung:_

Romantisches Liebesgeflüster und sanfte Streicheleinheiten werden hier nicht zu finden sein.  
In den beiden Vorgängern habe ich einen Kurs eingeschlagen, den ich hier weiterzuentwickeln gedenke.  
Wer also auf seichte Tändelei und einen weichherzigen Severus Snape steht, möge diese FF bitte an dieser Stelle verlassen.  
Allen anderen: Viel Spaß beim dritten und letzten Teil der Dominus- Trilogie

* * *

**Prolog - Die Realität ruiniert mal wieder mein Leben!**

**Weil beim Mann auf Genuss Verdruss folgen muss,  
muss folgen, dass beim Weib auf Treue Reue folgt.**  
Karl Kraus

Mit einem großen Becher dampfenden Tees saß Hermine Granger auf ihrem Fensterbrett und sah aus dem Fenster. Schneeflocken tanzten lustig im vor dem Glas hin und her. Es ging auf Weihnachten zu und Hermine lächelte wehmütig.

„_Du willst, dass ich dir deine brennende Sehnsucht stille?"_

Sie legte ihren Kopf an die kalte Fensterscheibe und lächelte.

„_Ich will dich."_

Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„_Ich brauche dich."_

Aber jetzt tat sie es und sie fragte sich, ob sie damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Auch wenn ihr Verstand ja sagte, so widersprach ihr ihr Gefühl vehement. Sie wusste einfach nicht, ob es richtig gewesen war. In dem Augenblick, als sie ihn das letzte Mal verlassen hatte, hatte es sich richtig angefühlt.

Hermine lehnte sich mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand und starrte in den Himmel. Es war nicht so, dass sie Snape gehasst hat, im Gegenteil, ihre kleinen Kämpfe ließen ihren Slip nass werden und ein Kribbeln im Bauch erscheinen. Selbst jetzt noch.

„_Du gehörst mir."_

Immer wieder hallten ihr diese Worte durch den Kopf und verschämt zuckte sie zusammen. Dabei fuhr sie sich unbewusst über die Stelle, an der Nacken und Hals ineinander übergingen. Dort hatte er sie gekennzeichnet. Sie hatte geglaubt, er hätte ihr einen, wie die Jugendlichen sagten, ‚Knutschfleck' verpasst, als er an dieser Stelle gesaugt hatte. Sie hatte auch nicht drauf geachtet. Erst als sie von Mathis, einer späteren Liaison, darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden war, war ihr vor dem Spiegel etwas aufgefallen: Zwei kleine ineinander verschlungene Schlangen, die ein S darstellten. Mittlerweile war es verblasst, aber es war, als hätte sich dieses Zeichen auch in ihre Seele eingebrannt. Sie kam nicht los von ihm.

Hermine verglich jeden Mann mit Severus Snape und jeder Mann war kläglich gescheitert. Erst Anthony konnte einer gedanklichen Gegenüberstellung standhalten. Sie lächelte. Anthony Callow hatte sie vor ein paar Monaten an der Universität kennen gelernt. Sie studierte mittlerweile Zaubereirecht und fühlte sich mit dem Ziel später als Anwältin oder im Ministerium zu arbeiten sehr wohl. Sie hatte ihre alte Angewohnheit, viel zu lernen, nicht abgelegt und sogar einen Kurs belegt, der eigentlich, zeittechnisch gesehen, nicht mehr in ihren Plan passte. Doch sie hatte von vielen Kommilitonen gehört, dass der Professor eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet war, und sie hatte es nicht bereut. Von Anfang an war sie mit ihm sehr gut klar gekommen, aber sie hatten sich nie verabredet. Eine Beziehung war mehr als illegal und beide wollten ihre Zeit an der Universität nicht gefährden. Doch vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie erfolgreich den Kurs abgeschlossen, natürlich als Beste, und gleich ein Date mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor gehabt. Seitdem hatten sie sich ein paar Mal getroffen und auch heute wollte er wieder auftauchen.

Hermine grinste. Sie wollte, dass _es_ heute geschah. Und wenn sie richtig lag mit ihrer Vermutung, dann wäre Anthony Snape gar nicht so unähnlich…

ooOoo

Severus Snape fegte mit wallender Robe durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Seine Laune war wieder einmal unter den Gefrierpunkt gerutscht. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und er verlor langsam die Nerven. Immer diese Gefühlsduselei und dazu noch die wichtige Frage „Was bekomme ich wohl XY geschenkt?" Er wollte das alles nicht mehr. Die Schüler nervten ihn. Die Kollegen nervten ihn. Das Leben nervte ihn.

Er hatte gedacht, dass alles besser werden würde, aber nichts war besser. Er fühlte sich rastlos und aggressiv.

Er murmelte sein Passwort, öffnete die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und ließ selbige im Schloss zudonnern.

„Wieder einmal glänzende Laune, alter Freund?"

Snape schloss frustriert die Augen. „Hatte dein Friseur keine Zeit, Luc?", knurrte er und genehmigte sich einen Whiskey.

„Oh, oh, aktueller Notfall?" Malfoy lachte leise. „Wer hat dich diesmal geärgert."

Der Tränkemeister warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, nur um es in eine Ecke zu pfeffern, dann eilte er ins Bad und schmetterte ebenfalls diese Tür zu.

„Danke, ich nehme dein Angebot, mir ebenfalls einen Whiskey zu gönnen, gern an", murmelte Malfoy und wartete.

Er kannte seinen Freund gut genug und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Zehn Minuten später schmiss sich ein tropfnasser, nur mit einer Hose bekleideter Severus Snape in den Sessel ihm gegenüber und starrte ihn aus fast schwarzen Augen an. „Was willst du eigentlich hier?"

„Sehen wir es dir geht. Du machst dich rat, mein Freund."

„Blendend, da ist die Tür." Eine entsprechende Geste folgte.

Wieder lachte Malfoy leise. „Das klingt nach chronisch unterfickt. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal dein Vergnügen?"

„Emma Whitet", knurrte er.

„Du meinst die kleine Schlampe von diesem komischen Typen auf Narzissas Geburtstagsfeier? Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Dagegen war das kleine Schlammblut ein lupenreiner Diamant."

„Malfoy", knurrte Snape.

Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Die kleine Muggelgeborene. Von ihr hast du nicht wieder was gehört, oder?"

„Nur, dass sie jetzt wohl mit Anthony Squab zusammen ist."

Sein Freund verzog missbilligend den Mund. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Dieser alternde Jurafreak?"

„_Meiner_ bestimmt nicht", fauchte Snape. „Sie meinte, wir hätten keine Zukunft."

„Oh, oh, das klingt nach gebrochenem Herzen…"

„Nicht wirklich, eher verletzter Eitelkeit."

Malfoy grinste. „Ich habe deine Ehrlichkeit schon immer bewundert… Aber komm mit, lass uns heute zu Tess gehen. Ihr Club wird neu eröffnet und da findet sich bestimmt das ein oder andere Mädchen nach deinem Geschmack."

Malfoy hielt ihm die Hand hin und Snape ergriff sie schließlich.

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- Dominus adveniētur, lat.: Der Herr wird kommen  
- Squab: kleines Wortspiel. Callow kann sowohl unreif als auch ungefiedert heißen. Squab bedeutet neben ungefiedert auch noch nicht flügge sein. 

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich bin mir noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wie lang diese Geschichte diesmal wird. Und ob sich wirklich etwas Romantisches zwischen Severus und Hermine anbandeln soll. Sämtliche Wege stehen mir offen.  
Was meint ihr? Liebe oder Sex?


	2. Ich bin überzeugter Single

**01. Kapitel - Ich bin überzeugter Single - Bis ich jemanden gefunden hab!**

**Glühende Liebe und glühender Hass sind, wie Wollust und Grausamkeit,  
die Pole der nämlichen Leidenschaft,  
und wehe dem Herzen, das in den unseligen Kampf zwischen beide gerät.**  
Julius Rodenberg

Nach einem langen und ausgiebigen Bad stand Hermine lange vor dem Spiegel, bevor sie sich schließlich für ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleidchen entschied. Sie steckte sich die Haare hoch, schlüpfte in ihre Absatzschuhe und tupfte sich ein wenig Parfum hinter die Ohren. Nachdem sie ihre Augen betont und die Lippen geschminkt hatte, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und war zufrieden mit ihrem Äußeren. So konnte sie Anthony entgegen treten.

Sie lächelte gerade ihrem Spiegelbild zu, als es an der Tür klingelte. Der Mann war pünktlich.

Mit einem aufreizenden Gang trippelte sie zu ihrer Wohnungstür und öffnete sie strahlend. Anthony lehnte im Rahmen und sah sie mit einem sinnlichen Blick von unten an. „Guten Abend, schöne Frau", raunte er.

Sie strahlte. „Komm rein. Schön dass du da bist." Sie traut aus dem Weg und er schlenderte lässig an ihr vorbei und legte seinen Umhang über den Stuhl. Ihre Wohnung wurde ausführlich begutachtet. „Schön hast du es hier."

Hermine hatte genug Gelegenheit ihn ausführlich zu betrachten. Er hatte lange graue Locken, die ständig wild durch die Gegend tanzten und die scheinbar nie richtig in Form bleiben konnten. Seine Augen waren von einem strahlenden blau und sein Kinn ausgeprägt. Er war bei weitem kein schöner Mann, aber er hatte das gewisse Etwas. Ihn umgab ein Flair von autoritärem Chaos und genialem Wahnsinn. Als Hermine ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, einem leidenschaftlichen Künstler gegenüber zu stehen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und strich ihr mit seinen langen, feingliedrigen Fingern über die Wange, nur um sie mit der Anderen zu packen und an sich zu ziehen. Sie spürte, dass er, trotz seines Alters, er hatte die fünfzig bereits überschritten, sehr gut gebaut war. Hermines Blick glitt über seine schwarze Hose, das weiße Hemd und den schwarzen Umhang. Sie sah höher und als sie seine Augen erreichte, sah sie Leidenschaft und Begehren brennen.

„Du fühlst dich gut an, mein Engel."

Hermine erstarrte. _„…mein süßer Engel…", „…mein kleiner Engel…", „Du gehörst mir, mein Engel…"_

Abrupt ließ sie Anthony los und ging mit großen Schritten in ihre Kochecke. „Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte sie, um ihn abzulenken. „Wein? Bier? Cola? Wasser?"

Anthony hatte irritiert die Stirn gerunzelt. „Alles ok bei dir, Engel?"

Sie drehte sich um und atmete heftig ein und aus. „Bitte, nenn mich nicht so, ok?"

Er nickte und kam näher. Eine Sekunde später hatte er sanft ihre Hand umfasst und schob sie zum Sofa. Er setzte sich darauf und zog sie auf seinen Schoss. Eine Hand stützte ihren Rücken, die andere streichelte ihre Wangen. „Schlimme Erfahrung?", fragte er einfühlsam.

„Geht so. Lass uns einfach das Thema wechseln." Scheu lächelte sie.

Anthony sah ihr in die Augen und seine Blick schien sie gefangen zu nehmen. Sie war schier überwältigt von der Intensität seines Verlangens. Erst einmal zuvor hatte sie so etwas gesehen und sich wunderbar als Frau gefühlt. Damals, als _er_…

Der Mann legte ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn und hob es an. „Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wollte ich nur dich", flüsterte er heiser. „Ich habe mich vom ersten Moment an in dich verliebt. Bei Merlin, und fast wärst du nie in meinen Kurs gekommen." Seine Lippen näherten sich den ihren und Hermine schloss zitternd die Augen. Ihre Lippen teilten sich leicht. Sie bebte, sie wollte den Mann vor ihr. „Ich…" Sie brach ab. Jedes Wort wäre zuviel gewesen. Sanft leckte ihr der Magier über den Mundwinkel und zog dann mit seiner Zungenspitze die Kontur ihrer Lippen nach. „Ich will dich, querida."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie stöhnte auf und wand sich unruhig auf seinem Schoss.

„Das ist nicht die beste Idee, querida", stöhnte er auf.

„Nicht?" Atemlos sah sie ihn an. „Ich finde die Idee aber als ziemlich gut."

Unendlich zärtlich küsste er sie und fuhr ihr mit seiner Hand über den Rücken.

Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf. Hatte sie ihn eventuell falsch eingeschätzt? Seit _ihm_ wollte sie nicht mehr nur Sanftheit und Behutsamkeit. Ab und an war das zwar sehr schön, aber sie wollte brennen, sie wollte leiden, sie wollte Stärke, sie wollte Macht spüren, sie wollte und brauchte Dominanz.

„Anthony?"

„Ja, querida?" Sinnlich zog er dieses ‚Ja' in die Länge.

Hermine suchte seinen Blick und tastete nach seiner Hand. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll…", begann sie vorsichtig. „Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr."

„Zumindest eine gute Voraussetzung", sagte er trocken.

„Aber…" Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Sei mir jetzt nicht böse, ja?"

Diesmal war er es, der ihr fest in die Augen sah.

„Also… Ich hatte da mal ein Erlebnis mit einem anderen Mann."

Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte verdächtig nach oben und Hermine beeilte sich wegzusehen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht an _ihn_ erinnert werden.

„Sehen wir uns in irgendeiner weise ähnlich? Ich hoffe nicht, ich bin nur ungern Ersatz", äußerte er mit einem dunkel vibrierenden Timbre in der Stimme. „Und ich teile nicht."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht betrogen. Sie grinste schief. „So meinte ich das auch nicht. Ich hab nur was erlebt, was ich gern wieder … erleben würde."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Leidenschaft, Ekstase, pure Dominanz, Macht, Zügellosigkeit. Schmutziger, heißer, besessener, exzessiver Sex."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an und Hermine begann sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. War sie zu weit gegangen?

„Du willst also nicht nur einen sanften Schmusekater der dich auf Händen trägt, der zwar ein großzügiger Kavalier ist, aber im Bett zum potenten, standhaften, perversen … Geliebten wird, der dir die Kleider vom Leib reißt, dir sagt, was für eine kleine, freche Schlampe du bist und dich übers Knie legt?"

Kleinlaut sah sie ihn an. „Ähm… Zumindest die Richtung."

Lange Zeit sagte er nichts. „Du kennst dich mit Submissivität aus?"

Hermine überlegte kurz und ging noch mal die zwei Nächte mit Snape durch. Sie dachte daran, wie er ihr harsche Befehle gegeben und wie er sie übers Knie gelegt hatte. Sie dachte an die Dominanz, die er ihr gegenüber gezeigt hatte und nickte. „Ja."

Er nickte. „Gut." Dann stieß er sie bestimmt zu Boden. „Dann wäre es wohl an der Zeit, dass du mir was zu trinken holst… Kniend."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. Sie nickte und ging in Richtung Kühlschrank, als sie ein Zauberspruch traf, der sie zu Boden sinken ließ. „Wenn ich kniend sage, schließt das Krabbeln mit ein."

Hermine wirkte im ersten Moment verunsichert. Bei _ihm_ wäre sie drauf vorbereitet gewesen, doch Anthony vollzog den Wechsel zwischen lieb und dominant zu schnell. Es war, als knipste man einen Schalter um... Eine Stimme tief in ihr warnte sie. Doch Hermine ignorierte sie. Sie wollte endlich wieder das Gefühl verspüren, welches _er_ ihr gegeben hatte. Sie wollte nicht mehr warten. Sie wollte es jetzt.

Kniend servierte sie ihm seinen Whiskey. „Bitte."

„Nein", kam es schneidend zurück.

„Was meinst du?"

Er beugte sich vor und griff ihr unters Knie. „Ihr Whiskey, Master", befahl er und Hermine durchfuhr ein Schauer.

„Hast du das verstanden, Schlampe?"

„Ja… Master."

„Sehr gut. Steh auf und hol mir meinen Umhang."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ihr Umhang?"

„Ich habe ihn beim Betreten deiner Wohnung über den Stuhl gehängt. Hol ihn."

Hermine nickte und schickte sich an den Umhang zu holen, als er ihr einen Stoss gab, so dass sie zu Boden fiel. „Kniend", zischte er.

Fünf Minuten später stand er aufrecht vor ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Unsicher ergriff sie sie. Schnell wurde sie auf die Beine gezogen. Anthony zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und das Kleid wurde erheblich kürzer, der Ausschnitt schamhaft tiefer. Anerkennend nickte er. „Das gefällt Mann doch", kommentiere er. Dann legte er ihr den Umhang um und drängte sie auf die Strasse. Dort apparierte er mit ihr in eine Seitengasse irgendwo in London.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine unsicher.

Eine gut gezielte Ohrfeige traf sie. „Du hast was vergessen?"

„Wo sind wir … Master?"

Erneut eine Ohrfeige. „Sprich nicht mit mir wie mit einem guten Kumpel."

„Bitte, würden Sie mir sagen, wo wir sind … Master?" Hermine zitterte

Sanft streichelte er ihr über die Stelle, die zuvor von seiner Hand getroffen wurde. „Wir sind in eine Gasse appariert, in der sich mein Stammlokal befindet, querida." Er zog sie dicht an sie und küsste sie.

Hermine hatte nicht die beiden Männer bemerkt, die an ihnen vorüber zogen. „Emma wird heute nicht hier sein, mein Freund", hörte sie den größeren von beiden sagen. Er hatte lange blonde Haare. Hermine erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Bitte, ich will hier weg", rief sie schon fast panisch.

„Und ich will in das Lokal", entgegnete er ruhig, griff ihr in den Nacken und schob sie unbarmherzig vor sich her.

Die beiden Männer waren mittlerweile verschwunden, wie sie aufatmend registrierte.

Das Lokal war eine Mischung aus einer exklusiven Bar und einem Edelpuff. Sie war vorher noch nie in einem solchen Etablissement gewesen. Staunend sah sie sich um. Halbnackte Frauen räkelten sich auf einem Tresen. Männer sahen ihnen dabei begehrlich zu.

Anthony begrüßte die Besitzerin des Clubs, die am Eingang die Gäste empfing. „Ahhh, Tess, meine Schöne. Ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen." Die attraktive Frau schmiegte sich an ihn und schien wie eine zufriedene Katze zu schnurren. „Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr gesehen, mein Schatz." Ungeniert gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und quietschte, als er ihr in den Allerwertesten griff.

„Wie ich sehe hast du dir etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen", flirtete er und nahm die zwei Masken, die sie ihm entgegenhielt. Sie Masken sahen aus, wie die Muggel sie früher zu Zeiten des Rokokos getragen hatten. Sie bedeckten gerade die Augenpartie.

Er wandte sich zu Hermine um und band ihr eine um.

„Wer ist denn die Kleine?", fragte Tess und betrachtete Hermine von oben bis unten. „Bisschen jung, meinst du nicht?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist süß. Also lass sie in Ruhe." Wieder griff er ihr in den Nacken und Tess' Blick fiel auf die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Schlangen. Anerkennend nickte sie, doch Anthony hatte weder ihren Blick noch die beiden Schlangen bemerkt. Hermine war im Laufe der Zeit sehr gut im Verbergen ihrer Nackenpartie geworden.

Anthony nahm zwei Gläser Champagner und reichte ihr eines. Dann zog er sie hinter sich her und begann verschiedene Leute zu begrüßen. Er schien hier wirklich öfters hinzugehen. Die Leute kannten ihn und umarmten ihn ungeniert. Von Hermine nahm kaum einer Notiz. Lediglich ein paar eisgraue Augen folgten ihr.

Die vielen Eindrücke, die auf die junge Hexe einwirkten, überforderten sie fast. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie zuerst hin sehen sollte, was sie als erstes betrachten sollte. Die Umgebung faszinierte sie. Einen derart lockeren, sexuellen Umgang, wie die Anwesenden ihn hier pflegten, war sie nicht gewohnt. Es war komplett neu für sie.

Gerade wollte sie Anthony was fragen, als er sie schon am Oberarm packte und weiter in die nächsten Räume zog.

Der blonde Mann am Tresen hatte die Situation sofort erfasst. Sein Freund, mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und einem steckenden Blick, war gerade mit der Frau eines ehemaligen Todessers beschäftigt. Jener stand daneben und hatte seinerseits den Arm um eine dralle Rothaarige gelegt.

„Sev?" Malfoy tippte Snape auf die Schultern.

„Verschwinde, ich bin beschäftigt", knurrte der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Sev, lass Melissa los und komm mit." Unauffällig zog er seinen Freund am Arm.

Dieser fuhr augenblicklich hoch und gab Malfoy einen unsanften Stoß. „Bei Merlin, Malfoy, lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Melissa braucht ein wenig Zuwendung."

Der Blonde kräuselte die Lippen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und begann eine kleine Blondine anzuflirten.

Hermine derweil war in einen dunklen Raum gezogen worden, der nur von wenigen Kerzen beleuchtet wurde. Die Einrichtung war komplett schwarz. An den Wänden hingen Ketten. Ein Brett, das verdächtige Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Streckbank hatte, stand mitten im Raum.

„Anthony, bitte", versuchte sie ihre Unsicherheit auszusprechen. Doch Anthony hörte ihr nicht zu. Sie hatte gesagt, sie sei erfahren in dieser Form des Liebesspiels. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Verflossener auf die Jungmädchennummer gestanden. Gut, damit konnte er sich arrangieren. Er griff ihr in das Dekollete und riss ihr den Stoff vom Körper.

Mit einem lauten Schrei flüchtete sich Hermine in die nächste Ecke, doch der Mann folgte ihr. „Auf die Knie", befahl er barsch.

Die junge Hexe schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf. Das war alles Neuland für sie. Sie war noch nie in einer derartigen Lokalität gewesen. Sie hatte noch nie in einer derart absoluten Unterwürfigkeit gestanden. Sie dachte, sie wüsste was Dominanz bedeutete. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass Snape nicht der unromantische, fast schon brutale, unbarmherzig dominante Liebhaber gewesen war. Als sie vor Anthony auf dem Boden kauerte verstand sie zum ersten Mal, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Snape hatte sie nie überfordern wollen. Er war auf einem geringen Level eingestiegen und hatte ihr dieses ‚Spiel' schmackhaft gemacht. Sie war vor ihm geflüchtet, weil sie geglaubt hatte, dass er nur auf diese Weise Lust empfand. Doch hier, nachdem was sie nur kurz bei den anderen gesehen hatte, bei dem, was sie jetzt gerade mit und vor allem durch Anthony erlebte, hier wurde ihr klar, dass Snape genau der Richtige gewesen war. Sie kannte ihn seit Jahren. Sie vertraute ihm. Sie mochte ihn, sehr sogar. Und sie war so dumm gewesen, dies alles aufzugeben, nur weil sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte mit ihm zu reden, sondern bestimmte Dinge als gegeben vorausgesetzt hatte. Sie hatte ihn vorverurteilt und in einer schier grenzenlosen Arroganz angenommen, dass sie sich nicht irrte. Sie hatte übersehen, dass ihr durch ihm die Hand gereicht worden war, indem er sich auf ihre Erfahrungsstufe gestellt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Anthony, der ‚das volle Programm' fuhr, hatte Snape eine Sensibilität und Verantwortung an den Tag gelegt, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hatte.

Als sie diesmal zu Anthony aufblickte, sah sie, dass er irgendetwas in der Hand hielt. Sie konnte nicht erkennen was es war. Sie hörte ihn schreien. „Du willst nicht? Gut, dann muss ich dir eben auf andere Art und Weise Gehorsam beibringen." Dann schon hörte sie ein Surren und dachte, ihr Körper müsse entzwei brechen. Sie schrie auf vor Schmerz. Panik kroch in ihr hoch. Hermine sah weder nach links, noch nach rechts, sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, sie versuchte sich nur noch zusammen zu krümmen und wie ein Igel zusammenzurollen. Hysterisch fing sie an zu schluchzen und zu weinen. Sie hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und begann sich hin und her zu wiegen. Sie summte ein Lied, das ihr früher ihre Mutter beigebracht hatte. Hermine versuchte in eine andere Welt zu flüchten. Eine Welt fern ab von dem, was sie gerade erleben musste. Eine Welt in der sie über eine bunte Blumenwiese rannte und sich lachend drehte.

Als sie spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um sie schlangen und sie festhielten, wollte sie um sich schlagen. Sie kratzte und biss, doch die Arme ließen sie nicht los. „Sch, Prinzessin. Beruhig dich. Es passiert dir nichts mehr", hörte sie eine wohlbekannte, dunkle Stimme flüstern. Sie kannte diese Stimme irgendwoher. Im Moment war ihr Bewusstsein blockiert, so dass sie sie nicht erkannte, aber instinktiv wusste sie, dass sie der Stimme vertraute. Sie wurde tatsächlich ruhiger und ließ sich hochziehen. Zwei weitere Hände legten einen schwarzen Umhang um sie. Doch Hermine kümmerte es nicht. Sie lauschte dieser beruhigenden, warmen Stimme und ließ sich mitführen. Draußen, als sie plötzlich die Kälte spürte, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie sank ohnmächtig in sich zusammen.

Snape konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. „Verdammt Luc. Was jetzt?" Normalerweise bewahrte er in Stresssituationen die absolute Ruhe. Seine Zeit bei den Todessern hatte ihn eine gewisse Kaltblütigkeit entwickeln lassen. Sie war dringend notwendig gewesen, um überleben zu können. Doch jetzt, wo er Hermine in den Armen hielt, war diese Unerschütterlichkeit wie weggeblasen. Er hatte Angst um Hermine.

„Hogwarts ist wohl gerade schlecht, oder?" Luc überlegte. „Weißt du, wo sie wohnt?"

Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Gut, dann kommt mit nach Malfoy Manor."

Sekunden später waren die beiden Männer mit dem Häufchen weiblichen Elends disappariert.

* * *

**Begriffe:  
**- querida, span.: Mädchen, „Schatz", das qu wird wie k ausgesprochen, weiches d

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Natürlich habe ich mir optisch jemanden für Anthony Callow ausgedacht. Kommt jemand drauf?

Bevor ihr schreit, wie böse und gemein Anthony doch ist …. Sev machte kleine Schritte. Er ging davon aus, dass sie relativ jungfräulich mit einem dominanten Partner ist. Anthony dagegen beginnt auf seinem Level.

Kann mir jemand verraten, wie ich hier Kapitel nachträglich editiere? Wär toll.

* * *

**Danke an: **

An all die lieben unregistrierten Leser, die auch schon das letzte Kapitel im zweiten Teil gereviewt haben. freu. ab dem nächsten Mal geh ich wieder auf euch ein.


	3. Hat jemand noch Arschkarten?

**02. Kapitel - Hat jemand noch Arschkarten? Ich sammel die nämlich...**

**Männer verwechseln das Aussprechen von Tatsachen mit Frustration und Melancholie  
und ersticken das, was sie nicht verstehen, mit diesen Worten.**  
Damaris Wieser,

Während Hermine, nach einem Schlaftrank aus Malfoys kleinem Tränkeschränkchen, in einem Gästezimmer irgendwo auf Malfoy Manor schlief, saßen die beiden Männer in der großen, geräumigen Bibliothek und hingen beiden ihren Gedanken nach. Jeder saß in einem Sessel, die obersten Knöpfe der Hemden geöffnet und hielt ein Whiskeyglas in der Hand, welches jeweils mit mehr oder noch mehr geübter Bewegung geschwungen wurde.

„Bedeutet dir die Kleine was?", fragte Malfoy schließlich nach langem Schweigen.

„Soviel, wie einem ein Mädchen nach zwei Nächten bedeuten kann", entgegnete Snape glatt.

„Du magst sie also", stellte Malfoy dagegen nüchtern fest.

Snape warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Welchen Teil hast du nicht verstanden? ‚Soviel' oder ‚wie einem ein Mädchen nasch zwei Nächten bedeuten kann?", fauchte er.

Malfoy grinste amüsiert. „Den Teil zwischen ‚Soviel' und ‚oder'?"

Snape zog es vor zu schweigen. Er wusste, ihm würde jedes weitere Wort im Munde umgedreht.

„Was hast du mit ihr vor?"

„Keine Ahnung." Der Professor zuckte die Schultern. „Schätze, ich werde sie morgen, wenn sie ausgeschlafen hat, zurück in ihre Wohnung bringen und dann nach Hogwarts apparieren. Kann ich Minerva eine Nachricht schicken?"

Malfoy deutete auf Pergament und Feder, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Danke, ich hol es mir selbst", fauchte Snape.

Wieder zuckten Malfoys Lippen ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Du hast die jüngeren Beine."

„Und deine mehr Erfahrung."

Seit Jahren lieferten sich die beiden Männer kleine Schlagabtausche. Sie genossen sie, auch wenn das natürlich keiner von ihnen zugeben würde, schließlich wäre ein Gefühlseingeständnis zu weibisch und nicht slylike.

„Weiß Zissa eigentlich, wo wir gestern waren?", begann Snape schließlich ein weiteres Gespräch.

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, glaube nicht, dass das von Belang ist für sie. Warum fragst du?"

„Damit ich weiß, wie ich zu reagieren habe, wenn sie mich fragen sollte."

Ein erneutes Zucken mit den Schultern war Antwort genug. „Sag mal, Sev…"

„Nein", entgegnete Snape mit einer energischen Handbewegung, die Malfoy mehr als irritiert zur Kenntnis nahm. „Wenn du schon so anfängst, Luc, dann willst du irgendwas, was mir nicht gefallen wird. Also, nein."

Der Ältere kicherte amüsiert. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du Interesse an Hermine hast."

„So so, Hermine."

„So ist ihr Name, beschwer dich bei ihren Eltern."

Snape ignorierte das Grinsen seines Gegenübers. „Warum?", fragte er stattdessen?

Malfoys Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an. „Für ein Schlammblut hat sich die Kleine nicht schlecht angestellt und ich hätte nichts dagegen, sie mal wieder … Du weißt schon."

„Zu Ficken?

„Na na, Severus, nicht so vulgär. Zu beglücken." Seine Augen funkelten gierig. „Sie ist … süß."

„Und nichts für dich?"

„Nicht?"

„Nein."

„Ah, gut."

Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Malfoy schließlich.

„Zu sensibel."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Ah, gut."

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und hereingeschwebt kam die wohl schönste Blondine der Welt. „Lucius Malfoy", donnerte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht so recht zu ihrer elfengleichen Erscheinung passen wollte.

„Mh?", brummte der Angesprochene.

„Da oben, im Gelben Zimmer liegt eine junge Frau."

„Ich weiß."

„Sie … schläft." Narzissa baute sich vor ihrem Mann auf.

„Mir bekannt", entgegnete er desinteressiert.

„Sie hat im Traum deinen Namen gesagt!"

Wie ein Raubtier setzte sich Malfoy auf und wirkte auf einmal höchst wissbegierig. „Hat sie dabei gestöhnt?"

Ein Kissen traf ihn unsanft in der Seite und Malfoy lachte amüsiert auf, als er Snapes Blick sah.

„NEIN, sie hat NICHT gestöhnt, sondern eher ängstlich gewimmert", fauchte Narzissa.

Der Hausherr hob beide Hände. „Egal, was du mir jetzt vorwirfst, ich bin unschuldig."

Snape schnaubte.

Narzissa tobte. „Du wagst es, eine deiner Huren mit nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen?", schrie sie aufgebracht.

„Nun, eigentlich-"

„Du kannst von mir aus machen was du willst, aber nicht in meinem Haus! Sonst bin ich weg", tobte sie weiter.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass es _mein_ Haus ist, du wirst im Falle einer Scheidung nichts von mir bekommen, aber das weißt du ja. Und darum wirst du dich nicht von mir trennen, da du ansonsten auf deine feinen Kleider verzichten möchtest. Also, sei ein braves Weibchen und geh zurück zu deinen Stickereien. Wir sind beschäftigt."

Narzissa war sprachlos. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie schloss wieder den Mund.

„Außerdem ist das nicht meine ‚Hure', sondern Sevs. Beschwer dich bei ihm. Hätte er besser auf sie aufgepasst, wäre sie jetzt nicht hier."

„Oh", entfuhr es Narzissa. „Was ist denn passiert?" Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für den dunklen Zaubertrankmeister gehabt, es sich aber nie eingestanden.

„Raus", befahl Malfoy.

„Aber-"

„RAUS."

Wortlos drehte Narzissa sich um und verschwand Türe knallend.

„Nach dem Zustand deiner Ehe brauch ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr zu fragen", kommentiere Snape trocken.

Diesmal war es an dem blonden Zauberer, ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Schaff dir nie ein Eheweib an. Sie machen dir das Leben zu Hölle."

„Bin ich reinblütig?" Snape hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Ist sie wirklich zu sensibel?", brachte der Hausherr schließlich wieder das Gespräch auf eine bestimmte junge Frau, die ihn mehr als interessierte.

„Für dich auf jeden Fall", entgegnete Snape gelassen.

Malfoy zog eine Schnute, die ihn sehr verwegen aussehen ließ. Mit dieser Masche hatte er meistens Erfolg bei den Frauen. „Traust du mir nicht zu, einfühlsam und … empfindsam zu sein?", schmollte er.

Snape prostete seinem Freund gelassen zu. „Nicht im Bezug auf schöne Frauen."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", fragte Malfoy lauernd.

„Nichts. Frag Narzissa."

Der Hausherr schmollte nun wirklich. „Warum bin ich eigentlich mit dir befreundet?"

„Weil sonst niemand deine Launen erträgt", grinste Snape. „Und weil ich der Einzige bin, der dich auch als arroganten Mistkerl mag."

Malfoy schnaubte lediglich und goss sich sein Glas neu ein. „Was wird jetzt eigentlich aus diesem Callow?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie werden ihn befragen, nehme ich an."

„Zumindest wird er sicher erstmal krankfeiern." Ein verschlagenes Grinsen war auf dem Gesicht des Blonden zu sehen.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Kerl hat mehr als nur einen Kinnhaken verdient."

„Aber musstest du gleich so grob sein? Und vor allem… musstest du dich gleich aufführen, wie ein betrunkener Muggel?"

„Wer hat ihm denn einen Tritt zwischen die Beine gegeben?"

Malfoy drehte Däumchen und guckte gen Decke. „Mäuse?"

Dann lachten beide.

„Gut, dass du Hermine gesehen hast", meinte Snape schließlich.

„Gut, dass du Hermine hast schreien hören", entgegnete Malfoy.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen.

„Du magst sie noch immer, oder?" Malfoy beugte sich interessiert vor.

Snape rollte entnervt mit den Augen. „Soll ich jetzt ja sagen, damit du mich in Ruhe lässt?" Am liebsten hätte er seinem Freund das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gehext.

„Wäre doch mal eine Antwort, die ich glauben könnte."

„Na gut. Ja, ich habe an ihr Interesse. Ich liebe sie geradezu abgöttisch. Ich werde sie heiraten und zwei ganze Quidditchmanschaften mit ihr Zeugen", knurrte er.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass sie Nerven wie Drahtseile hat", sagte Malfoy gelassen, aber er hatte verstanden.

ooOoo

Als Hermine wach wurde, wusste sie zu erst nicht, wo sie sich befand. Sie lag in einem riesigen Bett, war in seidenen Laken gehüllt und genoss die Sonne, die ihr ins Gesicht schien. Wohlig reckte und streckte sie sich. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen Mann, der schlafend in einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett saß und die Hände überm Bauch gekreuzt hatte. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und für einen Moment sah er sehr verletzlich aus. Hermine musste lächeln. Sie hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den vorherigen Abend und stöhnte leise auf.

Es war nicht leise genug. Snape war sofort wach und sein Blick huschte im Zimmer hin und her. Als er feststellte, dass nirgendwo ein Angreifer lauerte, entspannte er sich wieder und sah Hermine in die Augen.

In ihr machte sich ein Gefühl breit, dass sie noch nicht genauer definieren konnte. Es fühlte sich auf jeden Fall gut an. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Sie wollte aufstehen und sich bei ihm bedanken. Sie wollte sich auf seinen Schoss setzen und sich an ihn schmiegen. Aber sie traute sich nicht. Nicht, nachdem sie ihn so feige verlassen hatte.

Schließlich zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ausgeschlafen?", fragte er rüde. Er wusste nicht, wie er Hermine gegenüber treten sollte. Natürlich war er nicht unsicher, das war ein Severus Snape niemals, aber er wollte einfühlsam reagieren.

„Danke", war alles, was Hermine herausbekam.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Ziehen Sie sich an, ich bringe Sie in zehn Minuten nach Hause." Snape stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen.

„Severus?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und hoffte darauf, dass er sich noch einmal umdrehte, doch Snape verließ kommentarlos den Raum.

ooOoo

Eine halbe Stunde später kramte Hermine in ihrer Tasche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Snape stand unbewegt hinter ihr und wartete darauf, dass sie die Wohnung betrat. Als sie die Tür schließlich aufgesperrt hatte, wollte er sich umdrehen und gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihm die Tür auf. „Magst du nicht auf einen Tee herein komme?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Was soll das bringen, Miss Granger?", schnarrte er. „Ich habe meine Pflicht getan, indem ich Sie heil nach Hause gebracht habe."

„Eine Pflicht also?", wiederholte sie fassungslos.

Er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hab damals einen Fehler gemacht."

Er verzog keine Miene, sondern starrte sie lediglich weiterhin an.

„Damals fühlte ich mich vollkommen überfordert. Bei Merlin, Severus, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich dachte-" Sie brach ab und suchte verkrampft nach Worten. „Ich hab all die Jahre nur an dich gedacht, aber war zu stolz mir das einzugestehen. Bitte… komm herein."

Nachdenklich sah er sie an. Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Vielleicht solltest du es demnächst mit einem weniger brutalen Mann als Callow probieren, wenn du einen härteren Fick willst."

„Ich will dich." Hermine hatte schneller gesprochen, als nachgedacht. Sie hatte sich in der vergangenen Zeit oft überlegt, was sie in einer solchen Situation sagen wollte. Ein einfaches ‚Ich will dich' war niemals dabei gewesen.

„Ich hatte dich auch gewollt, Hermine", entgegnete Snape ungewohnt melancholisch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- slylike: slytherinlike

**Danke an:**  
- JoNiTo: Danke fürs Rev, jetzt geht's weiter….  
- bubble: Auch dir ein dickes Danke. Ich bemühe mich, nicht zu sehr in Kitsch abzugleiten, aber das hier war jetzt nötig.  
- sepsis: Daaannggööö, grins. Ja, in manchen Dingen sollte man vorsichtig sein.  
- anonym: danke zum zweiten Review. Grins. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt…


	4. Ich hab keine Lösung, aber

**03. Kapitel - Ich habe keine Lösung, aber ich bewundere das Problem**

**Bei allen Begierden muss man sich fragen:  
Was geschieht, wenn mein Begehren befriedigt ist,  
und was, wenn es nicht befriedigt wird?**  
Epikur von Samos

Professor Severus Snape rauschte durch die Gänge Hogwarts. „Middleton, 50 Punkte Abzug für schlampiges Aussehen", bellte er. „Lefarie, nehmen Sie die Pfoten aus Miss Hortons Ausschnitt, 80 Punkte Abzug." Er hatte bestimmt bereits über 500 Punkte abgezogen, als ihm schließlich ein junger Gryffindor ins Auge stach, der rein zufällig bedeutende Ähnlichkeiten mit einem gewissen Helden hatte. „Merchand, 200 Punkte Abzug." Der Junge blickte trotzig drein. „Wofür?" Snape blieb stehen und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Weil ich Sie nicht leiden kann. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und setzte seinen berüchtigten ‚Noch-ein-Wort-und-du-bist-sowas-von-tot'- Blick auf, doch Mr. Merchand kannte diesen zur Genüge. Sein Blick huschte kurz hinter seinen Lehrer und er grinste innerlich. „Darf ich Ihnen auch Punkte abziehen?"

Für einen Moment blieb dem stellenweise schon cholerischen Meister der Zaubertränke die Luft weg vor soviel Unverfrorenheit, doch dann hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen und fing an loszudonnern. Nachdem er Gryffindor 583 Punkte abgezogen hatte, drehte er sich um und wollte seinen ‚Rachefeldzug' wieder aufnehmen, als er Minerva McGonagall vor ihm auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen sah. Sie sah wütend aus und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

ooOoo

Nach dem gewaltigen Einlauf, den Snape von Minerva McGonagall kassiert hatte (natürlich waren die abgezogenen Punkte wieder gut geschrieben worden, plus Schmerzens'geld'), rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang in seinen Kerker und begann unruhig hin und her zu laufen.

Wie konnte dieses Weib es wagen, so mit ihm umzuspringen? Natürlich meinte er jetzt nicht Minerva McGonagall sondern Hermine Granger. Da tauchte sie nach all den Jahren an einem Ort auf, an dem er sie nicht erwartet und selbst niemals hingebracht hätte, und noch dazu mit einem Mann, der für seine exzessiven Sexualpraktiken berüchtigt war. Hätte er nicht zufällig ihre Schreie erkannt und hätte Lucius nicht willkürlich in dem Moment hochgesehen, als sie eintraten, sie wäre jetzt ein psychischen Wrack gewesen. Zornig haute er mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand und empfand den darauf folgenden Schmerz fast schon als erlösend.

Er hatte sie niemals so geliebt, wie er Lily geliebt hatte, aber er hatte sie gemocht und er hatte sie gewollt. Doch aus irgendwelchen spätpubertären Gründen war sie einfach von ihm gegangen. Dieses Verlassenwerden hatte seinen Stolz und seine männliche Eitelkeit erheblich angekratzt. Die kleine Stimme in ihm, die ihm zuflüsterte, er erführe jetzt einmal, wie es den Frauen früher bei ihm ergangen wäre, ignorierte er dezent.

Frustriert ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen und dachte an die erste Nacht mit Hermine, damals, nach dem Abschlussball. Er hatte ihre Unschuld und die Naivität, mit der sie ihm begegnet war, genossen, aber er war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er eine reine Seele vor sich hatte, mit der es vorsichtig umzugehen hieß. Noch nie war er ein Mann gewesen, der sich großartig um andere gekümmert hatte, wenn er es nicht unbedingt musste. Doch bei Hermine war es anders gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er zuvor noch nie eine Schülerin, wenn auch eine ehemalige, verführt hatte. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er wollte dieses Gefühl wieder spüren, wenn sie von unten vertrauensvoll zu ihm herauf blickte und ihm ihre Seele in die Hände legte. Er war sich dessen bewusst und er war vorsichtig vorgegangen.

Ja, er war ein Mann, der es liebte zu kämpfen (natürlich entschied er, wer den Kampf gewinnen würde). Er hatte auch nichts dagegen, ab und an einmal die romantische Kuscheltour zu fahren, doch im Großen und Ganzen brauchte er es einfach … härter. Die Frauen, mit denen er bislang eine Affäre eingegangen war (zu Voldemorts Zeiten war nichts anderes möglich gewesen), waren nicht nur reinblütig gewesen, sondern auch erfahren. Er wusste einfach, wie weit er hatte gehen können und hatte es genossen, sich fallen zu lassen. Bei Hermine war das etwas anderes. Da hatte er eine noch größere Verantwortung getragen, als sonst, eben da sie noch gänzlich unerfahren war. Und er hatte gemerkt, wie sehr es ihr gefallen hatte. Vielleicht war es Arroganz gewesen, die ihn hatte annehmen lassen, dass ihn und Hermine mehr als nur Sex verbunden hatte. Darum war er auch verletzt gewesen, als sie einfach mit den Worten „Severus, wir haben keine Zukunft…" gegangen war.

Wieder begann er in seinen Wohnräumen auf und ab zu tigern.

Hermine war einfach spurlos verschwunden gewesen. Nur durch Zufall hatte er mitbekommen, wie sich Minerva McGonagall bei dem Ehepaar Potter, das auf Hogwarts zu Besuch gewesen war, nach seiner Hexe erkundigt hatte. Arglos hatte Potter den Namen Anthony Callow erwähnt und Severus Snape war sofort klar gewesen, dass das Ärger geben sollte. Als er etwas in der Richtung sagen wollte, hatte ihn Mrs. Potter schräg angesehen und etwas wie, er solle seine große Nase nicht in Hermines Angelegenheiten stecken, gesagt. Daraufhin beschloss er, Hermine Hermine sein zu lassen.

Und jetzt hatte sie die Unverfrorenheit besessen, wieder in seinem Leben aufzutauchen und ihm, nachdem er zur Abwechslung den Held gespielt hatte, klar zu machen, dass sie sich gern wieder mit ihm einlassen wolle. Zum einen verbot ihm sein Stolz, eine erneute Aufnahme der Vergangenheit. Nie hatte er sich mit einer Frau wieder eingelassen, zu der er einmal alle Brücken abgebrochen hatte. Zum anderen war er aber auch unsicher und … ängstlich, dass Hermine ihn erneut verlassen würde, sobald er wieder Hoffnung geschöpft hätte. Aber dies gab er natürlich nicht zu. Weder vor sich und schon gar nicht vor anderen.

Das Interesse von Lucius Malfoy an seiner ehemaligen Geliebten hatte ihn dennoch gestört. Die Antwort auf die Frage, warum er versucht hatte, Malfoy eine mögliche Liaison mit Hermine auszureden, war einfach. Er wollte Hermine eine erneute Erfahrung, wie die mit Callow, ersparen. Eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein, da er ja mit ihr fertig war, aber andererseits… Er war eifersüchtig.

Eifersucht! Dieses Wort hallte immer und immer wieder in seinen Gedanken nach und Snape suchte krampfhaft nach Gründen, die gegen diese Empfindung sprach. Doch er fand keine. Und so sehr es ihm auch missfiel, schließlich gab er es vor sich selbst zu. Er war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf jeden, der Hermine auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise näher kam. Sie war seine Hexe und das sollte sie, verdammt noch mal, endlich akzeptieren.

Die Worte „Ich will dich" lösten ein Kribbeln in ihm aus, das er nicht weiter leugnen konnte. Schon oft hatten ihm Frauen gesagt, dass sie sich nach ihm verzehrten, aber selten hatte es ihn so berührt, wie Hermines gehauchtes Geständnis.

Bei Merlin, er wollte sie ebenfalls. Er hatte nie aufgehört sie zu begehren. Sie trug sein Zeichen. Sie war sein und dies würde er ihr ein für alle mal klar machen. Er wollte seinen Stolz zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben herunterschlucken und eine Frau zum zweiten Mal … ‚Zum zweiten Mal was?', fragte ihn sein Gewissen. ‚Ficken? Flachlegen? Lieben?' Er wusste es nicht, aber was ihm klar war, war, dass ein Gespräch dringend nötig war. Und da würde er ihr mit aller Entschiedenheit deutlich machen, dass sie es nicht noch einmal wagen sollte, ihn zurückzuweisen. Sie sollte sich entscheiden. Für oder gegen ihn, aber dann mit jeder Konsequenz diese Entscheidung tragen….

Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang, ging schnellen Schrittes durchs Schloss, überquerte die Ländereien und steuerte zielstrebig den Apparierplatz an, nur um Sekunden später in einer Seitengasse von Hermines Wohnung aufzutauchen. Eine ältere Dame öffnete gerade die Haustür, doch Snape beachtete sie nicht. Er stürmte an ihr vorbei und rannte die Treppen hoch. Vor Hermines Wohnungstür angekommen, hielt er inne und holte tief Luft. Dann schlug er drei Mal mit der Faust gegen das Holz der Tür.


	5. Einzelkind klingt doof

_Natürlich wird es eine SS/HG- Story. Sollte es ein Happyend geben, wird das nicht zwischen Lucius und Hermine sein und da lass ich mir auch nicht drein reden kicher Also, alle SS/HG- Fans, don't panic. Vertraut mir ;-)  
(Sollte ich das jemals bei QED schreiben... immer wachsam bleiben fg)_

_Da es heute Serverprobleme gab und ich mittlerweile noch eins fertig habe, gibt's gleich zwei Kapitelchen… lächel_

* * *

**04. Kapitel - Einzelkind klingt doof - Alleinerbe tönt viel besser**

**Jemanden mit dessen Wissen im Testament zu bedenken  
und dann nicht in angemessener Frist zu sterben, das grenzt schon an Provokation.**  
Samuel Butler der Ältere

Hermine lächelte, als sie Malfoys Antwort gelesen hatte. Sie streichelte dem imposanten Königsadler zärtlich über die Federn. Im ersten Moment sah er sie misstrauisch aus dunklen, klugen Augen an, doch dann schloss er sie und legte den Kopf schief. Sie lächelte und streichelte die Stelle, von der sie vermutete, dass es hinter den Ohren wäre.

Sie hatte Lucius Malfoy nie als Mann der großen Worte eingeschätzt. Die Nachricht schien ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. Es war eine geübte, aristokratische Handschrift.

_ „Ich hole Dich um 18 Uhr ab. Bitte kleide Dich entsprechend. Lucius"_

Sie hatte eine gestochen scharfe, elegante Handschrift erwartet. Doch stattdessen erinnerte sie eher an eine historische Schrift, ohne großartigen Schnörkel und dennoch eigenwillig. Eben passend zu einem Lucius Malfoy.

Hermine hatte sich gerade ein elegantes, schwarzes Kleid angezogen, somit wäre sie wohl ‚entsprechend' (sie musste noch immer grinsen) gekleidet und dezent geschminkt, als es um Punkt 18 Uhr an der Wohnungstür klopfte. Er hatte nicht gefragt, wo sie wohnte, aber Hermine machte sich keine Illusion darüber, wenn er sie hatte finden wollen, tat er es, unabhängig davon, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie ging nervös zur Tür und zupfte sich noch einmal ihr Kleid zurecht. Tief durchatmend öffnete sie die Tür mit einem Lächeln.

Malfoy lehnte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die Zeigefinger jeweils lässig in einer Hosentasche gesteckt, den rechten Fuß locker lassend. Der Kopf war schräg nach unten geneigt, so dass seine Haare neckisch in seinem Gesicht hingen. Er sah ihr mit einem verführerischen Lächeln tief in die Augen. Alles in allem machte er einen sehr verwegenen Eindruck. „Mir war, als wären wir verabredet." Seine Stimme klang zwar nicht so tief und verführerisch wie die von Severus (‚Professor Snape', rügte sie sich in Gedanken), dennoch wusste er sie gekonnt einzusetzen.

Hermine lächelte. „Möchten Sie einen Moment herein kommen."

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung. Interessiert sah er sich um. „Klein hast du es hier." Dann drehte er sich um und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr. Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Aber, aber … meinst du nicht, nach allem was wir … zusammen erlebt haben, dass ein Du angebracht wäre?"

„Es kann nicht jeder in Malfoy Manor leben." Sie grinste unsicher. „Ich hole eben meinen Umhang." Doch bevor sie an der Garderobe angekommen war, hatte er bereits ihren Umhang an sich genommen und ihr um die Schulten gelegt. Mit geübten Bewegungen verknotete er ihn vor ihrer Brust und hielt ihr dann den Arm hin. „Darf ich bitten, kleine Lady?"

Sie lachte verlegen, hängte sich aber ein, nachdem sie sich ihre Handtasche geschnappt hatte. Nach einem letzten Blick in ihre Wohnung, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel um. ‚Wenn du mich nicht willst, Professor, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du deine Meinung änderst', schwor sie in Gedanken Rache. ‚Noch bevor das Jahr zu Ende ist, wirst du angekrochen kommen.' Abschließend murmelte sie noch ein paar Schutzzauber und wandte sich dann, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, ihrem attraktiven Begleiter zu und hakte sich wieder bei ihm ein. „Ich bin bereit, Mister Malfoy", sagte sie neckisch.

„Es ist mit ein Vergnügen, Miss Granger", erwiderte er nonchalant.

ooOoo

Auch ein erneutes Klopfen brachte nichts. Snape knurrte. Es war bereits nach zwanzig Uhr. Es war unter der Woche und Hermine hatte gefälligst zu Hause zu sein. Doch sie war es nicht. Oder machte sie ihm nicht auf?

Er sah sich unauffällig um, aber niemand war zu sehen. Es könnte ja sein, dass Hermine ausgerutscht war oder nach den aufregenden Ereignissen das Bewusstsein verloren haben könnte und irgendwo hilflos in ihrer Wohnung lag. In diesem Falle wäre es geradezu sträflich, wieder zu gehen. Er hatte Hilfeleistung zu erbringen…

Für einen ehemaligen Todesser wie ihn, war es geradezu lachhaft einfach ihre Wohnung zu öffnen. Er musste dringend mit Hermine reden. Wenn die Tür und Schutzzauber für ihn kein Hindernis darstellen, wäre es für Lucius oder gar Callow erst recht keins.

Er betrat die Wohnung und sah sich neugierig um. Hermine war tatsächlich nicht da. Und auch wenn Snape neugierig war, so konnte er sich beherrschen, irgendwelche Schubladen oder Schränke aufzumachen. So sah er lediglich das, was Hermine an Fotos auf die Schränke oder sonst wohin gestellt hatte. Er besah sich die Bilder, allesamt Muggelfotos, von ihren Eltern. Sie sahen sympathisch aus, schienen aber bereits ein gewisses Alter erreicht zu haben. Er sah Hermine als Schülerin, wie sie ihre Eltern in irgendwelche Ferien besucht hatte. Er sah sie als kleines Mädchen mit einer Schultüte neben ihre Mutter stehen. Es war offensichtlich ihre Einschulung in einer Muggelschule gewesen. Das nächste Bild zeigte seine Hexe als Baby auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter, die neben ihrem Mann stand. Scheinbar war das Foto in der Weihnachtszeit entstanden, denn im Hintergrund war die elterliche Wohnung entsprechend geschmückt. Die nächsten drei Bildnisse waren dagegen Zauberfotos. Sie war mit Ron und Harry zu sehen, dann nur mit Ron und einmal nur mit Harry. Snape grinste. Er hatte wohl erfahren, dass Hermine nach ihm mit Ron zusammen gewesen war, aber das war nicht von Dauer gewesen. ‚Kein Wunder', dachte er selbstgefällig, ‚das Wiesel konnte ihr nichts mehr bieten, nachdem sie die Vorzüge der reiferen Generation kennen gelernt hatte.'

Snape ging langsam durch die nächste Tür und fand sich im Schlafzimmer wieder. Erst hatte er Gewissensbisse, doch dann dachte er sich, dass Hermine gut und gerne neben dem Bett zusammengebrochen sein konnte. Schließlich steckte eine Frau ein Erlebnis, wie zum Beispiel das mit Callow, nicht einfach so Weg. Frauen waren empfindsamer als Männer, entsprechend mussten sie beschützt werden.

Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen, als ein Foto seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, das ihn zeigte. Amüsiert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Das Foto zeigte, wie Hermine ihr Abschlusszeugnis in den Händen hielt. McGonagall schüttelte ihr gerade die Hand, doch sie hatte in dem Moment, als das Foto geschossen wurde, zu ihm hochgesehen. Ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt, so stolz war sie gewesen. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man sogar sehen, wie er schmunzelte. Allerdings war das natürlich nur ersichtlich, wenn man wusste, wie es aussah, wenn ein Severus Snape schmunzelte.

Er kehrte mit seinen Gedanken in die Realität zurück und dann selbst in den Wohnraum. Dort holte er sich ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich an den Tisch. Während er auf seine Hexe wartete, dachte er darüber nach, wieso sie das Bild mit ihm im Schlafzimmer aufbewahrte….

ooOoo

Hermine dagegen erlebte eine Überraschung. Nachdem sie aus dem Haus, indem sie wohnte, getreten waren, apparierte sie an der Seite ihres blonden Begleiters auf einen separaten Apparierplatz, der in der Nähe des Hydeparks lag. Sie befanden sich mitten in Muggellondon. Muggel… Malfoy… Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, der ihn amüsierte. Er tippte ihr auf die Nasenspitze und sah sie mahnend an. „Nun warte doch erst einmal ab, kleine Lady." Er nahm wieder ihren Arm und spazierte unbesorgt mit ihr durch ein unscheinbares Tor. Sie befanden sich sofort mitten unter Leuten und tauchten unbemerkt in der Masse ab.

London war mittlerweile an das Auftauchen von sonderbar anmutenden Personen gewöhnt. In der heutigen Zeit galt die Weltstadt als offen und tolerant gegenüber Fremden, daher sorgte sich Hermine nicht, dass sie mit ihrem Umhang auffallen würde. Ihr Begleiter dagegen tat es. Er war, bis auf ein weißes Hemd komplett in schwarz gekleidet und ergab so eine brisante Mischung aus verbotener Attraktivität und geheimnisvoller Gefahr. Die Menschen drehten sich nach ihnen um. Etwas, was Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Stolz zur Kenntnis nahm. Er dagegen sah es nicht einmal mehr, so sehr schien er sich daran gewöhnt zu haben.

Vor einem großen weißen, stuckierten Haus blieben sie stehen. Eine kleine Gartenanlage umgab den Vorplatz und offenbarte ein edles Restaurant. „Das Dorchester", keuchte Hermine. „Das ist … muggelhaft."

Malfoy lachte amüsiert auf und nahm, kaum dass ihnen die Tür aufgehalten wurde, den Umhang ab. „Danke Bin." Er drückte dem Mann eine Galleone in die Hand. Dann führte er Hermine durch eine luxuriöse Eingangshalle zu einer Seitentür, direkt in einen privaten Salon. Er rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht, und kaum dass sie saß, kam schon ein ziemlich wichtig aussehender Mann durch die Tür geschneit. „Ahhh, Lucius", rief dieser aus und ging Arme ausbreitend auf ihren Begleiter zu. Die beiden Männer umarmten sich und klopften sich auf die Schultern. „Wer ist denn deine schöne Begleitung", sagte der Hotelbesitzer charmant. Lucius sie vor und Hermine erfuhr, dass der Mann selbst ein Zauberer und mit Malfoy zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen war.

Eröffnet wurde das Dinner mit einer Salatvariation, Shrimps und Hühnerbruststreifen. Dazu wurde ein fruchtiger Rotwein serviert. Hermine hatte noch nie zuvor in einer derartigen Umgebung gespeist, so dass ihre Unsicherheit nicht abklang. Unauffällig versuchte sie ihren Gegenüber zu beobachten und ihn zu imitieren, um sich nicht vollkommen während des Essens zu blamieren.

Eingeleitet wurde ihre Unterhaltung mit einer Diskussion, ob an Weihnachten Schnee läge oder nicht. Doch Malfoy brachte relativ schnell den eigentlichen Punkt zur Sprache. „Und nun sage mir, kleine Lady, weshalb du dich mit mir treffen wolltest."

Sie errötete und nahm schnell einen Schluck Wein. Doch sie erkannte, dass sie aus dieser Situation nicht fliehen konnte. „Nun, eigentlich hatte ich es mir etwas anders vorgestellt." Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum. „Nicht so, wie…"

„Wie eine Verabredung?", schmunzelte er.

„Nein." Sie kicherte. „Eher nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich Sie… dich", verbesserte sie sich nach einem strafenden Blick. „Also eigentlich wollte ich mich bedanken, dass ihr mir geholfen habt, und dass ich mich dann auf Malfoy Manor ausruhen durfte."

Er nickte verstehend. „Und?"

„Und was?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

Er lachte leise. „Ich kenne euch Frauen. Da steckt noch mehr dahinter."

Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich jetzt tiefrot. „Nein… Eigentlich war es das schon."

„Sicher?" Forschend sah er sie an, so dass Hermine verlegen hüstelte. „Absolut sicher."

„Ah", machte er nur und schenkte ihr ein verführerisch wissendes Lächeln.

„Jetzt lachen Sie nicht so", entfuhr es ihr.

Malfoy stand auf, nahm sein Glas und näherte sich ihr mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Dann setzte er sich auf ihre Stuhllehne und prostete ihr zu. „Was muss ich machen, damit du mich endlich duzt", raunte er.

Hermine konnte im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, was sie dazu bewegt hat zu sagen: „Sei weniger Angst einflößend."

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Dann stellte er sein Glas auf den Tisch und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Er führte sie zu seinen Lippen und hauchte Küsste auf jede Fingerspitze. „Und nun, kleine Lady, verrate mir, warum du dich wirklich mit mir treffen wolltest."

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, dann schenkte sie ihm ein so verführerisches Lächeln, dass er schlucken musste. „Ganz ehrlich, Lucius?"

ooOoo

Mittlerweile war es nach Mitternacht. Snape tobte innerlich. Da wollte er ihr eine zweite Chance einräumen, und der kleinen frechen Hexe fiel nichts Besseres ein, als ihn warten zu lassen.

Seine Laune war mittlerweile unter dem Gefrierpunkt und er begann in der Wohnung auf und abzutigern. In Gedanken bereitete er sämtliche rhetorischen Dolchstöße vor, die er nur finden konnte. Seine Hexe sollte es nicht wagen, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Aber irgendwann würde sie auftauchen müssen und dann sollte sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Wieder setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und begann mit den Fingern nervös auf die Platte zu trommeln.

ooOoo

Nach dem Dessert saß Hermine beschwipst am Tisch und hatte das Gefühl, platzen zu müssen. Sie nahm die Serviette und fächelte sich Luft zu.

„Wusstest du, dass Sev mir mehr oder weniger unmissverständlich klar gemacht hat, die Finger von dir zu lassen?"

Hermine kicherte und hielt sich schnell eine Hand vor den Mund. „Nein."

„Doch. Er meinte, du seiest nichts für mich."

Überrascht zog Hermine eine Augenbraue hoch und brachte Lucius dazu, in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Ihr seid euch wirklich ähnlich."

Sofort verfinsterte sich Hermines Blick. „Erzähl mir lieber, was seine Begründung war", fauchte sie und ignorierte sein Glucksen.

„Zu sensibel", sprach er mit einer tiefen Stimme und dem typisch snap'schen ‚Wag-es-nicht-mir-zu-widersprechen-sonst-kannst-du-dich-warm-anziehen'- Blick.

Jetzt war es an Hermine in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Das hat er nicht wirklich", japste sie.

Lucius nahm noch einen großen Schluck Wein und sah sie aus geröteten Augen an. „Doch, das hat er und er will zwei ganze Quidditchmannschaften mit dir Zeugen", lästerte er mit schwerer werdender Zunge. Eine Serviette streifte seine Stirn und er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er Hermines zornigem Blick sah. „Ich habe dir Nerven wie Drahtseile gewünscht", erzählte er weiter.

Hermine bemühte sich verzweifelt, ihn böse anzusehen, doch seinem lausbubenhaften Grinsen konnte sie nicht widerstehen, ebenso wenig wie dem delikaten Wein. Sie stützte ihre Arme auf dem Tisch ab und unterdrückte den Lachanfall nicht länger.

Ein Diner betrat nach einem leisen Klopfen den Raum und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Lucius erhob sich und hielt Hermine die Hand hin. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und sah ihn abwartend an. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Würden Sie mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes erweisen, kleine Lady?" Sie knickste unbeholfen und kicherte, als sie bemerkte, wie dümmlich sie sich vorkam. „Aber gerne, Mr. Malfoy", schnurrte sie und ließ sich in seine Arme ziehen.

Von irgendwoher erklang leise Musik.

ooOoo

Der Morgen graute und noch immer war keine Spur von Hermine. Mittlerweile machte sich Sorge in Snape breit und unruhig begann er wieder seine Wanderung durch Hermines Wohnung aufzunehmen. Er hatte sich seine Robe ein Stück weit aufgeknöpft und die Hemdsärmel hoch gerollt. Wie gerne würde er sich jetzt hinlegen, doch das wagte er nicht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, wie spät es mittlerweile war und dass bald in Hogwarts das Frühstück serviert wurde. Er schnaubte wütend. Dieses kleine Miststück…

ooOoo

Der Berufsverkehr hatte bereits begonnen und die ersten Muggelschüler machten sich auf den Weg, als Lucius und Hermine aus dem weißen Gebäude traten. Kichernd und vollkommen betrunken klammerten sie sich aneinander, um nicht auf den Gehweg zu purzeln.

„Wir können so unmöglich apparieren", versuchte Lucius ernst zu bleiben.

Hermine giggelte. „Probier es, aber wenn du dich zersplintest, will ich deinen Kopf behalten."

Er schmunzelte. „Nur den Kopf? Ich dachte, ihr Frauen wollt immer was ganz anderes von einem Mann."

Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken. „Stimmt, dann wäre es doch besser, wenn etwas anderes hier bleibt", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Lucius grinste. „Du kleines Luder", kicherte er angesäuselt.

„Warum?" Gespielt unschuldig kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah ihn aus großen, braunen Augen an. „Solange sie dich zurückholen, könnt ich dann mit deinem Portemonnaie shoppen gehen."

Für einen Moment war er sprachlos. Dann wurde er von einem Lachanfall ergriffen, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Du…" Er brach ab. „Touchè."

Sie grinste verschmitzt und wollte etwas entgegnen, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie einem kleinen Jungen ausweichen, der sie beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Ihr Begleiter reagierte blitzschnell und packte den Jungen am Schulranzen. Er baute sich vor ihm auf und nahm seine arrogante aristokratische Haltung ein. „Junger Mann", begann er, wobei er sich zusammenreißen musste, einen autoritären Eindruck zu machen.

„Lass mich los, Alter, ich komm zu spät", fauchte der Junge.

Für einen Moment war Lucius sichtlich irritiert, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. „Du hast die junge Dame hier fast über den Haufen gerannt. Meinst du nicht, dass eine Entschuldigung angebracht wäre?" Dabei bedachte er ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick.

Der Junge, er mochte vielleicht sieben oder acht gewesen sein, sah schnell zu Hermine rüber. „Sorry, Miss." Dann wollte er weiter, doch Lucius ließ ihn nicht los. „Man, Alter, verpiss dich."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, das schockierte Gesicht ihres Begleiters ließ sie ihn Gelächter ausbrechen. Als dieser seinen ‚Du-bist-gleich-tot'-Todesserblick aufsetzte und sich der Junge sichtlich verängstigt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsah, trat sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Lass ihn", raunte sie. „Der ganze Papierkram hält uns nur unnötig auf."

„Wieso hat dich der Fetzen eigentlich nach Gryffindor gesteckt?", lachte er und ließ den Jungen los, der sich tatsächlich aus dem Staub machte.

Hermine grinste. „Weil ich den Mut gehabt habe, dir ein … unmoralisches Angebot zu machen."

Lucius grinste und legte ihr dann einen Arm um die Schulter. „In der Tat, das hat noch keine Frau gewagt." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die sensible Stelle hinter ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Ganz klar: Gryffindor. Und wie kommen wir jetzt zu dir?"

Hermine überlegte. „Am besten per U-Bahn. Das ist am einfachsten."

Er zog die Nase kraus. „Du erwartest nicht wirklich, dass ich mich zwischen all die … Muggel stelle und mich zerquetschen lasse." Dabei sah er so angewidert aus, dass Hermine grinste. „Du wirst es überleben … Schatz."

Malfoy sah nun wirklich gequält aus. „Nimm irgendwas, von mir aus auch Gott, aber bitte nicht dieses profane ‚Schatz'."

„Gott?" Hermine grinste spöttisch. „Das, Hase, musst du dir erst noch verdienen."

Er grinste anzüglich. „Dann lass uns keine langen Reden schwingen, sondern endlich zu dir gehen, kleine Lady."

Sie nickte amüsiert und sie gingen eng umschlungen die Straße entlang.

„Und über das Hase reden wir noch mal", knurrte er.

ooOoo

Als die beiden vor ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren, hielt Lucius inne. Er drückte sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Schade eigentlich", murmelte er und kassierte einen sanften Hieb in seine Magengegend. „Mr. Malfoy", ermahnte Hermine. „Würden Sie mich jetzt bitte loslassen, damit ich meinen Schlüssel suchen kann?"

Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck, sondern stöhnte genervt auf. „Ihr Muggelgeborenen seid ein komisches Volk. Eure Schlösser bekommt man so leicht auf…"

Die junge Hexe lehnte sich an die Wand und grinste ihn keck an. „Unter normalen Umständen würde ich ja sagen, probiere es, aber ich glaube, dazu bist du zu betrunken. In meine Wohnung kommt niemand rein."

Entrüstet richtete sich Lucius auf, doch da nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und stieß ihn weg. Gerade als sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel gefischt hatte, spürte sie, wie sich seine Hände um ihren Bauch legten und sie an sich zogen. „Meinst du, das klappt so?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine nahm den Schlüssel und sah ihn über die Schulter an. „Bestimmt. Ich hab keinerlei Bedenken."

Gerade als sie die Tür aufschließen wollte, hielt sie inne.

„Was ist?", murmelte Lucius.

„Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen. Hier ist jemand in meiner Wohnung", wisperte sie.

„Soviel zum Thema ‚Hier kommt keiner rein'", entgegnete er trocken, während er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Spazierstock zog…

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- nonchalant, frz.: sorglos  
- profan: alltäglich, gewöhnlich 

**Danke an:**  
- Flummi: Danke für dein Kompliment und dein Review. Lach. Sorry, aber ich mag Narzissa nicht. zwinker  
- Nadine: Auch dir danke für dein Feedback. Lass dich einfach überraschen.  
- sepsis: Dir auch hier danke. Grins. Schön, dass dir das dritte Kapitel gefallen hat.


	6. Falls du auf den passenden Augenblick

**05. Kapitel - Falls du auf den passenden Augenblick gewartet hast... Das war er!**

**Der Unterschied zwischen der Relativitätstheorie und rätselhaften Frauen besteht darin,  
dass sehr kluge Männer die Relativitätstheorie begreifen.**  
Dr. Ekkehart Mittelberg

Lautlos öffnete Hermine ihre Wohnungstür. Unsicher hielt sie inne, so, als ob sie nicht wissen wollte, was sich dahinter offenbaren konnte, aber Lucius legte ihr eine Hand auf die Hüfte, um ihr Sicherheit zu geben. Hermine gab der Tür einen Stoß, so dass diese geräuschvoll aufflog. Die beiden Angetrunkenen sprangen mit gezücktem Zauberstab in den Raum, wobei sie eine Haltung annahmen, als wollten sie sich duellieren. „En garde", rief Lucius und beide sahen sich hektisch um, doch niemand griff an. Irritiert sahen sie sich an und ließen dann ihre Stäbe sinken. Eine ausgiebige Prüfung später ergab, dass sich niemand mehr in Hermines Wohnung befand. „So so", grinste Lucius verwegen, „völlig einbruchssicher also?"

„Ich war vorhin beim Verlassen der Wohnung wohl etwas abgelenkt, vielleicht hab ich vergessen, abzuschließen", äußerte sie kleinlaut und steuerte auf die Spüle in ihrer Kochecke zu. Dort erstarrte sie. Ein benutztes Wasserglas stand direkt in der Spüle. „Hier war tatsächlich jemand", keuchte sie auf.

Lucius stand auf und kam zu ihr. „Ich weiß auch wer", säuselte er Hermine verführerisch ins Ohr. „Sev scheint es sich anders überlegt zu haben."

„Woher weißt du das?" Hermine starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Ich bin allwissend", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und zog sie an sich.

„Ja, Mr. Gott", kicherte sie. „Und jetzt ernsthaft?" Sie bemühte sich, sich zu konzentrieren.

Knapp knickte er zu einem schwarzen Umhang, der in einer Ecke lag und in dessen Kragen sich zwei silberne ineinander verschlungene Schlangen ein ‚SS' offenbarten.

Hermine nickte verstehend. Sie sah ihm in die eisgrauen Augen und hielt den Atem an. Vorhin, als sie ihm ihr ‚unsittliches Angebot', wie er es scherzhaft nannte, gemacht hatte, hatte er sie fast schon mit einem wölfischen Lächeln bedacht, doch jetzt sah sie Leidenschaft und Verlangen in seinen Augen. Er atmete tief durch, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sie und nickte. Hermine verstand. Sie lächelte ihn an und ließ sich von ihm in Richtung Bett führen. Dort angekommen, legte er sie vorsichtig darauf und krabbelte ein wenig ungelenk auf sie. „Erinnere mich, dass ich nie wieder diesen Wein trinke", murmelte er an ihrem Ohr und schob sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine, um ihre Schenkel zu spreizen. Dann legte er sich auf sie, wobei er sich rechts von ihr auf einem Unterarm abstützte, und begann mit seiner Hand ihre Konturen nachzufahren.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Einen Moment hielt er inne, dann suchte er ihren Blick. Sie erwiderte ihn unmerklich nickend. Lucius legte seinen Zeigefinger an ihre Schläfe und fuhr ihr sehr langsam und gefühlvoll über die Nase bis zum Kinn hinab und glitt langsam tiefer. Er nahm sich unendlich viel Zeit. Als er an ihrem Hals angekommen war, spürte er, wie sich Hermine kurz verkrampfte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Vertrau mir, kleine Lady", murmelte er und beugte sich vor, um sie sanft und zärtlich auf den Mund zu küssen, während er begann, ihren Busen mit den Fingern zu umkreisen. Befriedigt sah er, dass sich Begehren in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. „Du bist wundervoll", murmelte er heiser und küsste sie erneut, diesmal leidenschaftlicher und stürmischer.

ooOoo

Nachdem Snape aus seinem Nickerchen hochfuhr, fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Er fluchte. In einer Stunde war Unterricht und eigentlich hätte er jetzt am Frühstückstisch sitzen müssen. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihm, dass Hermine noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er sprang auf und stellte das benutzte Glas in die Spüle. Mittlerweile war er mehr als besorgt. Hermine war was zugestoßen. Bestimmt lag sie irgendwo in einer Gasse und konnte sich nicht wehren. „Dieses Weib", knurrte er. „Dauernd muss man auf sie aufpassen."

Mit schnellen Schritten lief er in ihr Schlafzimmer und begann systematisch ihre Sachen zu durchsuchen. Er wollte wirklich nicht spionieren, er wollte einen Anhaltspunkt finden, um dann mit seiner Suche beginnen zu können. Wenn Hermine etwas zugestoßen war, und danach sah es aus, dann musste er ihr helfen. Kurz hielt er inne und überlegte, warum er ihr helfen wollte. ‚Weil du sie willst', sagte sein Gewissen und Snape knurrte. Er scannte den Raum mit geübtem Blick und diesmal entging ihm nichts, auch nicht das kleinste Detail, auch nicht das Stück Pergament, das unter einem Berg von Klamotten lag. Schnellen Schrittes ging er näher und zog es mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hervor.

„_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger … bla bla … Es tut mir Leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen … bla bla … aber aus gegebenem Anlass können wir Sie nicht weiter bei uns beschäftigen … bla bla … Hochachtungsvoll, Armando Cashew, Geschäftsleitung der Firma Crash und Co Kg. ‚Vertrauen Sie uns Ihren Besen an'" _

Besen? Hermine? Snape grinste. Doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst. Kein Wunder, dass Hermine bis in die frühen Morgenstunden weg blieb, sie war arbeitslos. „Das bist du auch gleich", knurrte er zu sich selbst und schob das Pergament wieder unter den Berg von Kleidung. Er betrachtete sich die Kleider näher und sein Blick fiel auf Schminkutensilien. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie eine Verabredung. Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn und sämtliche Gedanken an, eine sich in Lebensgefahr befindende, Hermine, waren wie fortgewischt. Er stürmte aus der Wohnung seiner kleinen Hexe, knallte dabei die Tür zu und apparierte Minuten später vor den Grenzen Hogwarts.

Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er in die Große Halle. Jeder sah, dass sich seine Laune unterhalb des Gefrierpunkts befand und die Schüler zogen unbewusst die Köpfe ein. Nur nicht auffallen, war die Devise.

Minerva McGonagall derweil aß ungerührt ihr Frühstücksei weiter und Remus Lupin sah irritiert zu seinem Kollegen hoch, als dieser sich zwischen ihn und der Lehrerin für Verwandlung fallen ließ. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte der Werwolf belustigt. Nach all den Jahren hatten er und Snape stillschweigend einen Waffenstillstand beschlossen und sie bewegten sich mittlerweile in einer Grauzone zwischen Distanz und Freundschaft. Auch ihm war zugute gekommen, dass Snape nicht mehr unter dem Druck des Dunklen Lords stand.

„Halt die Klappe, Lykanthrop", knurrte Snape.

„Hermine?" Lupin legte einen mitfühlenden Dackelblick an den Tag. Aufgrund seiner Werwolfanteile waren seine Sinne hypersensibilisiert für solche Dinge und er hatte natürlich die Spannung mitbekommen, die an der Potterhochzeit zwischen Snape und Hermine hin und her gezischt war. In einem stillen Moment hatte er Snape später einmal darauf angesprochen und, er hatte es selbst kaum glauben können, dieser war tatsächlich rot geworden. Seitdem war für Remus Lupin alles klar gewesen und er hatte nicht weiter nachgebohrt. Doch diesmal bedurfte es keiner sensiblen Werwolfsinstinkte, diesmal musste er nur eins und eins zusammen zählen.

„Wenn du nicht gleich als Anschauungsobjekt für deinen Unterricht herhalten willst", giftete Snape, „solltest du dringend dein vorlautes Mundwerk halten, Lupin."

Dieser kicherte und zog sich Minervas fragende Blicke zu. Er hob beide Hände und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Frag lieber nicht, Minerva, unser gefürchteter Zaubertrankmeister erlebt gerade seinen zweiten Frühling."

Eben jener schlug so laut mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass seine Tasse umkippte, dabei stieß er wüste Verwünschungen aus und nur „missratenes Vieh" war zuhören.

Remus nippte ungerührt an seinem Kaffee. Er war die Anfälle seines ehemaligen Widersachers mehr als gewöhnt und wusste, dass Snapes Wut genauso schnell wieder verrauchte.

Minerva zog lediglich die Stirn kraus. „Kann es sein, dass du ein wenig … unausgeglichen bist, Severus?", fragte sie spitz.

Er rollte entnervt mit den Augen. „Könntet ihr mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?"

Minerva nickte. „Du kannst dir bestimmt denken, dass ich dich in dieser Verfassung nicht auf die Schüler loslasse. Nimm dir einen Tag Urlaub und kläre deine Angelegenheiten. Zaubertränke fällt heute aus."

Entgeistert starrte der Professor dieses Faches die Frau neben ihm an. „Was?"

„Du hast in all den Jahren keinen Urlaub genommen und nur gefehlt, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Also hast du ein paar Tage gut und jetzt hau schon ab und klär die Sache mit Hermine."

Snape warf Lupin einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Petze", schnaubte er.

Remus kicherte. „Aber nicht doch, wir sind nur um dein Seelenheil besorgt."

Sekunden später war Snape wieder aus der Halle gerauscht und auf dem Weg zum Apparierplatz.

Es war noch nicht mal eine Stunde vergangen, als er wieder von der Wohnung seiner Hexe stand. Gerade wollte er die Tür wieder aufhexen, als er von drinnen ihr Lachen hörte. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihn und er fröstelte. Da erst fiel ihm auf, dass er den Umhang in ihrer Wohnung hatte liegen lassen.

Snape ging ein paar Schritte zurück und begann tief durchzuatmen. Es war nicht gut, wenn er ihr in dieser Verfassung gegenübertreten würde. Das wusste er. Beim letzten Mal hatte es die Konsequenz gehabt, dass er seine Jugendfreundin verloren hatte, diesen Fehler wollte er nicht noch einmal machen. Also atmete er drei, vier Mal tief durch und klopfte dann zaghaft an die Tür. Doch niemand öffnete ihm. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Er hatte doch ihre Stimme gehört. Sie musste da sein. Sie hatte zu irgendwem… Er zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Hexe hatte zu jemandem gesprochen. Das hieß, sie war nicht allein. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass sie wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht nicht allein gewesen war. Und das wiederum ließ nur den folgenden Schluss zu, dass sie nicht traurig über seinen Weggang war, sondern sich gleich den Nächsten geschnappt hatte.

Tief holte er Luft, wobei ein leises Knurren zu hören war. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und öffnete lautlos die Tür. Ebenso lautlos schloss sich selbige wieder und Snape glitt schlangengleich langsam bis zum Schlafzimmer vor.

„Vertrau mir, Kleine Lady", hörte er jemanden rau sagen, als er schon in die Tür trat. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, ließ ihn erstarren. Hermine lag auf dem Bett. Ihr Kleid schien gerade noch ein Fetzen zu sein, sowenig bedeckte es sie. Der Ausschnitt war viel zu tief und der Saum war ihr über die Knie gerutscht. Sie hatte die Beine leicht gespreizt und das rechte angewinkelt. Ihre Hand fuhr gerade dem Mann über den Hintern, der auf ihr lag und sich keuchend an sie presste, während er mit seinen schlanken Fingern ihren Busen knetete. Seine langen blonden Haare fielen ihm unordentlich in die rechte Gesichtshälfte und als er den Kuss unterbrach, sah Malfoy sie mit einem unermesslichen Begehren an. „Du bist wundervoll", hörte Snape ihn flüstern und sah gebannt zu, wie seine Hexe diesen Blick erwiderter.

Snape konnte sich nur schwer von diesem Bild lösen. Es erregte ihn, wenn seine Hexe von anderen begehrt wurde und ihn alle um sie beneideten. Dann konnte er auch durchaus ‚großzügig' sein und sie mit jemandem teilen. Allerdings nur solange wie klar war, zu wem sie gehörte und wie weit er bereit war, sie herzugeben. So lange er sich der Liebe seiner Hexe sicher war, so lange konnte er sie sehr weit gehen lassen. Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Liebe? Liebte er Hermine? Nein, nicht nach den zwei Malen, die sie mit einander verbracht haben. Aber er wollte sie. Und bei Merlin, sie gehörte ihm, so wie … so wie er ihr gehörte.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er wollte alles aus ihr herausholen. All das, was ihr Körper, ihr Geist und ihr Herz hergaben. Er wollte sie formen und unter seiner Anleitung soweit bringen, dass sie Ekstase, Begehren und vor allem absolutes Glück mit jedem einzelnen ihrer Sinne genießen konnte. Er wollte sie zu seiner Geliebten, seiner Hure, seiner Dame, seiner … Liebsten machen. Lilly war Geschichte, Hermine Gegenwart und Zukunft.

Snape lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in die Türangel. „Stör ich?" Er hatte erwartet, dass das Paar vor ihm erschrocken auseinander fahren würde und Hermine vielleicht sogar in Tränen ausbrechen würde, natürlich würde er sie hinterher trösten, aber die folgende Reaktion hatte er nicht wirklich einkalkuliert. Malfoy gab Hermine noch einmal einen innigen Kuss, dann löste er sich von ihren Lippen, sah ihr tief in die Augen und entgegnete, ohne den Blick zu ihr zu unterbrechen, seelenruhig: „Willst du dich nicht zu uns legen?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke kannte seinen Freund seit langem und er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass dieser tatsächlich auf ihn gehört hätte, nachdem er ihm von einem näheren Kontakt zu Hermine ‚abgeraten' hatte, aber solch eine Reaktion grenzte schon fast an Unverschämtheit und Dreistigkeit. „Wie bitte?", knurrte er daher leise.

Wieder gab Lucius Hermine einen Kuss auf ihre bebenden Lippen, den diese auch noch erwiderte. Dann fuhr der blonde Zauberer unter Hermines Kleid und streichelte ihr über ihren knappen Slip. Hermine quittierte es mit einem Aufkeuchen. „Leg dich zu uns, ihre Nässe reicht für uns beide", schnurrte Lucius zufrieden, als er seine Finger wieder zwischen ihren Schenkeln wegzog und sie genüsslich, sinnlich, ableckte. „Du schmeckst so gut, kleine Lady", murmelte er und begann, Hermine erneut zu küssen.

Snape war innerlich vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er hatte wirklich mit fast allem gerechnet und sich sogar schon mental auf ein Duell eingerichtet, doch die Reaktion der beiden kam vollkommen überraschend für ihn. Nach außen hin ließ er sich nichts von dem Sturm, der in seinem Inneren tobte, anmerken. Er schwankte zwischen dem Bedürfnis Malfoy, zurück zu reißen und ihm eine rein zuschlagen und dem Drang, sich wirklich dazuzulegen und einfach mitzumachen. Ein paar Sekunden war er unfähig zu reagieren, doch dann löste er sich vom Türrahmen und trat näher zum Bett. „Wenn du nicht gleich ein blaues Auge haben willst, Lucius Malfoy, solltest du die Finger von meiner Hexe lassen", brummte er missgelaunt.

„Deine Hexe?" Lucius lächelte nachsichtig, ganz so, als spräche er zu einem kleinen Jungen, der nicht verstand, warum man nach dem Zähneputzen nichts Süßes mehr essen sollte. „Das war sie vielleicht einmal. Doch jetzt…" Er rollte sich auf Hermine und setzte sich auf sie. Dann ergriff er ihre beiden Handgelenke, um sie über ihrem Kopf zusammenzuhalten. „…mein Freund…" Mit der freien Hand griff Lucius ihr in die Haare und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass sie Snape ansehen konnte. Dieser sah die geröteten Wangen, den erregten Blick und eine Erkenntnis machte sich in ihm breit: Hermine genoss seinen unterdrückten Neid. Sie _wusste_, dass er eifersüchtig war und sie genoss es. Miststück…

„Doch jetzt…", fuhr Lucius wieder fort und sah gierig auf die Stelle in Hermines Nacken, an der die beiden Schlangen das gleiche ‚SS' ergaben, wie es auch im Kragen an Severus Snapes Mantel zu sehen war. „…jetzt gehört sie mir. Wenn du also mitmachen möchtest, dann nur unter meiner Führung." Er warf seinem alten Freund einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Ansonsten bitte ich dich jetzt zu gehen." Wie ein Vampir stürzte er sich auf das verschlungene Zeichen von Snape und begann daran zu saugen. Snape wusste, dass Lucius das Mal aus Hermine raussagen, und dessen eigenes in ihr versenken wollte. Es war ein sehr schmerzvoller Prozess und Hermine begann zu schreien. Sie sah ihm nur in die Augen und ein ängstlicher Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie streckte eine Hand zu ihm hin, doch als sich sein Gesicht daraufhin verfinsterte, ließ sie sie kraftlos aufs Bett fallen. 

Zwei Sekunden später ergriffen zwei Hände die Schultern des blonden Zauberers und zogen ihn ruckartig zurück. „Ich sagte bereits, nimm deine Hände von meiner Hexe", knurrte der Zaubertrankmeister und baute sich drohend vor seinem Konkurrenten auf.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du da ein wenig zu spät für bist?", erwiderte dieser spöttisch und warf Hermine einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Und nun lass mich vorbei, ich will beenden, was ich angefangen habe", funkelte Malfoy Snape an, der ungerührt die Arme bedrohlich vor der Brust verschränkte und seinen Konkurrenten herausfordernd ansah.

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
Lykanthrop: Werwolf 

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, dass ich die beiden nicht in eine Muggelprügelei gesteckt habe g Aber das passt irgendwie nicht. Die beiden machen das anders unter sich aus g

**Danke an:**  
- Goldi: Ich hoffe, du genießt grad großes Kino lach So bombastisch war das noch gar nicht…. Ich will euch ja ein wenig was bieten… Aber schön, dass dir die Dominus-Trilogie gefällt   
- JoNiTo: Nein, er ist nicht unfair g  
- sepsis: in meiner Vorstellung ist Sev kein ‚haudrauf'-Kerl. Nur weil er so … ruhig reagiert hat, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht kurz vom Platzen steht.  
Ich danke euch dreien ganz herzlich für euer Feedback. Strahl.


	7. Dieses Business ist binär

**Kapitel 06 - Dieses Business ist binär. Ich bin die Eins und du die Null, lebendig oder tot. Es gibt keinen zweiten Sieger neben mir**

**Ich lass dem Schicksal einfach seinen Lauf.  
Was daraus wird liegt in deiner Hand.  
Denn ich drängle mich nicht gerne auf.  
Doch ich wäre wirklich sehr gut für dich.**  
„Ich wäre wirklich gut für dich", aus: Evita

Es vergingen bestimmt mehrere Minuten, in denen sich die beiden Männer einfach nur anstarrten und keiner bereit war, als erstes Nachzugeben. Snape stand bis oben hin zugeknöpft, komplett in schwarz gehüllt, mit verschränkten Armen und energischer Mine breitbeinig vor dem Bett, nicht gewillt, seinen blonden Freund durchzulassen. Dieser hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, sein Hemd stand bis zum Bauchnabel offen und enthüllten eine muskulöse, leicht behaarte Brust, seine Haltung stand der von Snape in Sachen Unnachgiebigkeit in nichts nach. Sie starrten sich in die Augen, darauf wartend, dass der andere einen Fehler machte, nur um dann zuschlagen zu können.

Es klopfte.

Sowohl Snape als auch Malfoy nahmen das Klopfen nicht wirklich wahr.

Es klopfte energischer.

„Mach auf, Luc", befahl Snape mit seiner typischen ‚ich-mach-dich-fertig"- Lehrerstimme.

„Warum ich?" Belustigt zog Malfoy eine Augenbraue hoch. Aufgrund seines alkoholisierten Zustandes misslang dieser Imitationsversuch und lockte nicht mehr als ein spöttisches Augenbrauenheben des Originals hervor. „Weil du näher zur Tür stehst."

Es klopfte penetranter.

Malfoy seufze und ging zur Tür. Bevor er diese aufmachte, baute er sich drohend davor auf. „Wer wagt es?", fragte er schließlich während des Öffnens mit seiner bedrohlichsten Todesserstimme.

„Guten Morgen, junger Mann." Ein alter ‚Ömmaken' stieß ihn unbeeindruckt zur Seite, während sie mit ihrem Spazierstock in die Wohnung stakste. Dabei zog sie ein Fellknäuel hinter sich her, welches der verwegen aussehende Mann zuerst übersehen hatte. Erst als ein empörtes Knurren und dann zorniges Bellen in erhöhter Tonlage erscholl, blickte er nach unten und sah sich einem Hund gegenüber, der nicht mehr als zwanzig Zentimeter hoch war. Schockiert schreckte Malfoy zurück. „Was ist das?", fragte er angewidert.

„Berücksichtigt man das Gekläffe, würde ich es als Hund definieren", entgegnete Snape trocken.

„Ach, wirklich? Danke für die Aufklärung, wär ich nie drauf gekommen", fauchte Malfoy und wollte zum Ömmaken gehen, doch der Hund schien andere Pläne zu haben. Er hopste weiter bellend an der Leine hin und her, und erinnerte so mehr an einen Flummi, als an einen Hund.

Lucius warf ihm einen seiner bösesten Blicke zu, doch der Hund blieb gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Als er sich zum Ömmaken runterbeugen wollte, fühlte er, wie der Hund an seinem Hosenbein zog und zerrte. „AUS!", bellte er, doch der Hund zog und zerrte weiter.

„Haben Sie was gesagt?" Das Ömmaken hatte seine Erkundungstour durch Hermines Wohnung erledigt, wobei sie einen großen Umweg um Snape machte und starrte Malfoy kurzsichtig durch ihre dicken Brillengläser an. Sie erinnerte sehr an Sibyll Trelawney, wie Snape amüsiert feststellen musste.

„Gute Frau, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, dieses… Etwas", Malfoy sah pikiert aus, während er versuchte, den Hund abzuschütteln, „von mir zu befreien?"

„Ach, er will doch nur spielen." Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach einem arg zerfledderten, roten Ball und drückte ihn Malfoy in die Hand. „Hier. Er liebt Bälle."

Snape bekam einen Hustenanfall, der sich verdächtig nach unterdrücktem Lachen anhörte.

Das Ömmaken wandte sich nun von dem blonden Mann ab und ging langsam trippelnd auf Snape zu. „Junger Mann, könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich denn das Fräulein Granger finde?", bat sie liebenswürdig.

Snapes Blick fiel auf den noch immer mit dem Hund kämpfenden Malfoy, dann riss er sich zusammen und sah die alte Frau vor sich an. „Bedaure, aber Miss Granger geht es heute nicht gut. Influenza."

„Sind Sie ihr Arzt?"

„Nein."

„Ihr Vater?"

„_Nein._"

„Ihr Freund?"

„NEIN!"

„Na, ich frag doch nur. Werden Sie nicht gleich so grantig. Wir im Haus achten alle aufeinander. (Malfoy hörte man im Hintergrund „Kleiner Satansbraten, ich zieh dir gleich das Fell über die Ohren, wenn du mich nicht endlich loslässt" zetern, er wagte es nicht, sich gewaltsam von dem Hund zu befreien oder zum Zauberstab zu greifen) und wenn zwei … Männer bei Fräulein Granger auftauchen, dann will man ja mal wissen, ob das Mädchen in Schwierigkeiten steckt." Sie sah an Snape vorbei und auf die schlafende Hermine, deren vom Alkohol geröteten Wangen in diesem Fall die vorgeschobene Grippeentschuldigung nur unterstrichen. Zum Glück hatte Snape sie geistesgegenwärtig zugedeckt, so dass der Eindruck entstand, Hermine sei wirklich krank.

„Oh, das tut mir aber für das Fräulein Leid. Richten Sie ihr bitte meine herzlichsten Genesungswünsche aus… Wer sind Sie denn dann, wenn nicht ihr Arzt, ihr Vater oder Freund?", fragte sie erneut neugierig nach.

„Ihr ehemaliger Professor", klärte Snape schließlich auf, während Malfoy zeitgleich: „Ihr Liebhaber", knurrte und Snape offensichtlich in Misskredit bringen wollte. Doch so recht schien das bei dem Ömmaken nicht zu fruchten, sie nickte nur und warf dann einen erneuten Blick auf die angeblich Kranke. Dass ihr kleiner Chihuahua im Hintergrund grollte und knurrte, an einem fremden Hosenbein riss und gänzlich unbeeindruckt von kleinen, roten, zerfledderten Bällen war, schien sie nicht im Mindesten zu stören. „Na, dann will ich wieder gehen. Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob das junge Fräulein heute auf meinen süßen Spatz aufpassen könnte, da ich selbst zum Arzt muss. Der Rücken, Sie wissen schon. Aber wenn das Fräulein Granger selbst krank ist, dann muss ich eben Olga fragen." Sie ging zitternd und auf ihren Stock gestützt in Richtung Tür. „Machen Sie sich keine Mühe, ich find selbst hinaus", meinte sie und streckte die alte, runzlige Hand aus, um den Ball wieder einzustecken. „Danke fürs aufpassen", nickte sie Malfoy zu und ging durch die Tür. „Brutus, komm!" Der Hund ließ von Malfoy ab, drehte sich um, hob sein Bein, verrichtete sein Geschäft auf den teuren Schuhen des blonden Zauberers und tappste von dannen.

Einen Reinigungszauber und ein wütendes Türeknallen später und Snape hing lachend im Türrahmen.

„Sehr witzig", knurrte Lucius. „Unheimlich komisch. Ich amüsiere mich prächtig." Er versuchte sich an dem grinsenden Snape vorbeizudrängeln, doch dieser schien darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Trotz seines Amüsements war er nicht bereit, den blonden Zauberer zu seiner Hexe zu lassen.

Jener knurrte und ging dann zum Tisch, der mitten im Wohnraum stand, nur um sich lässig darauf zu setzen. Er begann langsam sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, wobei er Snape nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Luc, geh einfach. Du bist nichts für Hermine", sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke schließlich, als er sich (relativ schnell) wieder gefangen hatte. Er lehnte jetzt lässig im Türrahmen, ein Fuß locker über den anderen geschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Malfoy wischte sich mit einer geradezu anmutenden Geste eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. In diesem Moment wich seine Attraktivität einer gefährlichen Schönheit, die leicht darüber hinweg täuschte, dass dieser Mann in der Vergangenheit skrupellos gefoltert und gemordet hatte. „Aber du bist etwas für sie, Sev?", lächelte er mit der Sanftmut eines Pumas. „Meinst du wirklich, du wärst gut für sie?"

Snape entgegnete nichts, sondern starrte seinen Gegenüber ausdruckslos an.

Malfoy hingegen stellte lässig ein Bein auf einen Stuhl und stützte dann seinen Unterarm darauf, lässig beugte er sich vor. „Komm schon, Sev… Sei ehrlich zu dir. Was soll so eine Frau wie Hermine schon von dir wollen?"

Noch immer war keinerlei Regung in Snapes Gesicht zu lesen. Nur wer genau hinsah, erkannte ein leichtes Zucken in seiner rechten Hand.

„Du weißt, ich bin dein Freund", fuhr Malfoy fort und malte mit der rechten Hand eine Wellenbewegung in die Luft. „Und ich kenne dich, Sev. Ich kenne dich wirklich sehr gut, wahrscheinlich besser, als irgendjemand anderes auf dieser dekadenten Welt." Er lächelte sanftmütig. „Ich weiß, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann. Du hast mir schon oft den Hals gerettet und ich kenne deine Qualitäten. Ich weiß, dass irgendwo unter deinen schwarzen Roben ein feiner Kerl steckt, aber du bist einfach nicht der Typ, den die Frauen wollen." Er zog resignierend die Schultern hoch. „Wie oft habe ich schon versucht, dich einer netten Frau näher zubringen. Es hat jedes Mal nicht geklappt."

„Mag daran liegen, dass unsere Definitionen von ‚nette Frau' zwei Extreme bilden, die sich nicht miteinander vereinbaren lassen", knurrte Snape.

Malfoy machte eine ablehnende Geste, die mit einer großen Portion Arroganz gewürzt war. „Du hast einen brillanten Verstand, das ist mir bewusst. Aber… was kannst du einer Frau noch bieten? Sev… Hermine braucht keinen gefühlskalten, sozialschwachen, cholerischen, armen Schlucker. Sie braucht mehr." Ein unschuldiger Augenaufschlag wurde in Richtung Snapes geworfen. „Sie ist der Typ Frau, der hofiert werden muss. Eine Frau, deren Schönheit nur mit Diamanten optimal unterstrichen werden kann. Sie braucht Aufmerksamkeit, Komplimente, jemand, der sie führt und beschützte. Sie braucht jemanden, der das Beste aus ihr rausholt. Der sie fordert und der es versteht, ihrem Herzen gut zu tun." Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Kurzum, alles, was du ihr nicht bieten kannst."

Malfoy stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und nickte verstehend. „Ich begreife ja, dass du dich nach jemandem sehnst, der dich so mag, wie du bist. Doch das wird Hermine nicht. Sie ist ein ungeschliffenes Juwel, das besondere Zuwendung braucht. Du würdest sie zerstören. Glaub mir, mein Freund, sobald sie sieht, wie du wirklich bist und dass du ihr nichts, wirklich absolut nichts bieten kannst, dann wird sie dich wieder verlassen. Sie wusste es schon damals. Sie wird es wieder tun."

Der blonde Zauberer kannte seinen Freund. Er sah Unsicherheit in dessen fast schon schwarzen Augen und fühlte den Triumph in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste, gleich würde Snape zwar wie ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz Feuer spucken und um sich trampeln, aber damit hatte er Erfahrung. Viel wichtiger war, dass Snape endlich gehen würde und er mit Hermine allein sein konnte. Ihr angetrunkener Zustand kam ihm gerade recht und wäre nicht Snape einfach so reingeplatzt, er hätte sie schon längst in seinen Besitz übernommen.

Für einen Moment musste er an sich halten, um Snape nicht einfach einen Fluch aus Voldemorts Schatzkästchen auf den Hals zu hetzen, doch er hatte die Selbstbeherrschung all die Jahre perfektioniert, so dass es nur Millisekunden dauerte, bis er sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle hatte, seinen Freund ansah und ihm den Rücken tätschelte. „Lass uns die Tage mal wieder zusammen losziehen und Frauen aufreißen. Dabei finden wir bestimmt eine, die dir gefällt. Diesmal rede ich dir auch nicht rein, versprochen. Ich helfe dir lediglich sie anzusprechen…" Er gab Snape einen freundschaftlichen Knuff und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl.

Snape derweil fühlte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Seine Freundschaft zu Lucius Malfoy war nicht immer einfach gewesen, doch das gemeinsam Erlebte hatte sie zusammenschweißen lassen. Und auch wenn sie nicht immer einer Meinung waren, so verstanden sie sich im Prinzip blendend – außer bei Frauen. Da gerieten sie öfters aneinander. Doch das, was Malfoy jetzt abzog, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Er begann tief ein und auszuatmen, um dem blonden Zauberer nicht einfach, auf vulgäre Art und Weise, eine rein zuhauen.

Jener setzte sich neben Snape und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Vergiss Hermine… Sie wird dich nicht wollen… Ich mein, welche Frau will schon dich, wenn sie mich haben kann?" In seiner grenzenlosen Arroganz meinte Malfoy was er sagte. Er mochte Snape wirklich, aber wenn er seinen Freund und sich miteinander verglich, zog dieser regelmäßig den Kürzeren. Er war Lucius Malfoy, gebildet, wohlerzogen, aristokratisch, reich, charmant, einfach der Traum einer jeden Frau…

Es war ihm nur einen Moment vergönnt, selbstgefällig in sich hinein zu grinsen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Snape nicht betrunken und hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt, hochgerissen und gegen die Tür geschleudert. Ohne überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, presste Snape den Blonden unbarmherzig gegen das harte Holz und griff ihm an den Hals. Gnadenlos begann er langsam aber sicher zuzudrücken. Ein mörderischer Ausdruck war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Und was ist mit Narzissa?", fragte Snape scheinheilig.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?" Etwas misslungen zuckte Malfoy mit den Schultern. „Du kannst sie haben, wenn du scharf auf sie bist. Was weiß ich, mit wem sie alles rumhurt."

Snape drückte fester zu. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde auf deine billigen Tricks reinfallen, Malfoy?", giftete er. „Du hast lang genug versucht mich zu manipulieren. Damit ist jetzt Schluss". Mit äußerster Befriedigung registrierte er, dass Lucius langsam hektisch wurde. „Wenn dir irgendetwas, und sei es auch nur ein Fitzelchen, an unserer Freundschaft liegt, Malfoy, dann solltest du deine dreckigen aristokratischen Finger von meiner Hexe lassen. Ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass ich dir zeige, was ich von dir halte." Sei Stimme kam einem Zischen gleich und in ihr schwang soviel Kälte, dass selbst ein Eisblock weiter zugefroren wäre. „Und jetzt, _mein Freund_", fuhr Snape mit Verachtung fort, „solltest du ganz schnell zusehen, dass du hier weg kommst, ansonsten könnte es sein, dass ich mich vergesse."

Snape packte Malfoy erneut am Kragen, riss ihn wieder zurück, öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck und katapultierte ihn mit ganzer Kraft raus, so dass dieser gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand krachte und benommen an ihr hinunter glitt.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln donnerte der gefürchtete Professor die Tür zu und verschloss sie mit einem Zauberspruch. Um den Bann zu brechen, hätte Malfoy sich konzentrieren müssen. Etwas, wozu dieser wohl augenblicklich nicht in der Lage war.

Sekunden später saß er bei Hermine am Bett und rüttelte sie unsanft an den Schultern. Er war kurz vorm explodieren und musste sich zurückhalten, um dies nicht an der jungen Hexe auszulassen. „Hermine?", knurrte er, doch die junge Hexe brummte schläfrig und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Der Alkohol tat seine Wirkung.

Relativ sanft für seinen Gemütszustand gab er ihr zwei, drei leichte Ohrfeigen. „Aufwachen, Miss Granger. Voldemort steht hinter Ihnen."

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Hermine hoch, was Snape grinsend bemerkte. Rache musste sein. „So, Miss Granger."

Als sie ihn sah, fing sie an hemmungslos zu kichern. „Oh, hallo Prof'ssor… Severssss." Ihr Stimmte machte kleine Kickser. „Wie seh'n Sie 'n aus?" Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Wer hat'n dich so g'ärgert Schnapserus?" Wieder kicherte sie und er schloss entnervt die Augen. „So geht das nicht", brummte er und stand auf. Diesmal vergaß er seinen Umhang nicht, denn es war bitterkalt.

Wieder schlug er die Tür zu und diesmal war von weiter hinten im Gang eine keifende Stimme zu hören. „Könnten Sie gefälligst leiser sein?", brüllte ein Mann.

„Könnten Sie mir gefälligst nicht auf den Sack gehen?", herrschte er ungewöhnlich vulgär zurück.

Dann war Stille.

Snape sah auf Malfoy nieder, der sich in irgendeinem Land der Träume befand (es war weniger auf den Alkohol zurückzuführen, als mehr auf die äußerst unsanfte Konfrontation mit einer Backsteinwand). Er griff diesen am Nacken und zerrte ihn hoch, um ihn aus dem Haus zuschleppen. Vor der Tür griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und hielt diesen in die Höhe. Eine Minute später hielt der Fahrende Ritter direkt vor ihnen. Snape warf dem Fahrer ein paar Münzen zu. „Werfen Sie ihn vor Malfoy Manor aus dem Bus und lassen sie ihn dort liegen." Dann schickte er Narzissa einen Patronus und begab sich in die nächstbeste Zaubererapotheke, um einen Ausnüchterungstrank zu kaufen.

Das Ganze dauerte knapp zehn Minuten, bevor er wieder an Hermines Bett saß (dieses Mal hatte er allein schon eine Minute gebraucht, um bestimmte Schutzzauber auf ihre Tür zu legen bzw. sie wieder zu entfernen). Er wendete sanfte Gewalt an, um Hermine den Trank einzuflössen. Während das Zeug wirkte, versuchte er sich zu beherrschen. Malfoy hatte Recht, er war kein netter Mann und er genoss es, seiner Frau seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Es erregte ihn. Er wollte es. Er brauchte es. Er musste tief durchatmen, um Herr über seine Erektion zu werden, die zweifelsohne da war. Besonders, als er auf seine Hexe herab sah und registrierte, wie unschuldig und hilflos sie vor ihm lag….

Ihr Blick klärte sich langsam… „Severus", murmelte sie. „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Er knurrte. „Wir sollten ganz dringend mal miteinander reden, meinst du nicht, Prinzessin? Du hast mir einiges zu erklären. Besonders, was der Quatsch mit Malfoy sollte." Während er sprach hatte er ihr sanft über die Wange gestrichen. Doch jetzt war er auf ihr und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht schraubstockartig aufs Bett. „Aber vorher sollten wir noch etwas anders erörtern".

Hermine schluckte, als sie in seine dunkelbraunen, fast schon schwarz wirkenden Augen sah. „Was… Professor?", flüsterte sie heiser.

Als er sah, dass sie sich mit ihrer Zungenspitze über die Lippen fuhr, stöhnte er gequält auf und gab ihr einen ungnädigen, erbarmungslosen, animalisch wirkenden Kuss. „Wie lange du brauchst um einzusehen, dass du mir gehörst", knurrte er und begann sie erneut fordernd und roh zu küssen

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- Ömmaken: Sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr alte Frau  
- Influenza: Grippe  
- Chihuahua: kleinste Hunderasse der Welt

**Anmerkung:**  
Der Hund ist übrigens meiner und pennt gerade im Körbchen ggg  
Entschuldigt, aber die Szene mit der alten Dame muss sein. Ich werde versuchen, meinen Hund als Runningag in jede Geschichte irgendwie einzubauen. Das macht das Ganze… persönlicher ;-)  
Die diesmalige Überschrift hab ich ein wenig geändert, frei nach Startup)

**Danke an:**  
- Kayla: Ja, langsam gesteht er es sich auch ein. Grins.  
- bubble: Mir auch, lach, aber das ist nicht der Stil der beiden. Zwinker.  
- sepsis: Lucius war heut noch viel fieser. Ich sag doch, hier ist er nicht der liebe, nette Extodesser, lach. Yo, er spricht unabsichtlich von liebe. Liegt daran, dass ich kurz zuvor einen mehr als romantischen Film gesehen hab. Verzapplung. Grins.  
- Jo: Deine Ahnung trügt dich, schmunzel, auch wenn er vor Hermine den charmanten Verführer spielt, so hat er es doch faustdick hinter den Ohren. Zwinker.  
- Flummi: Ich hoffe, es ist in deinem Sinne. Zwinker.  
- Goldi: Nein, kein Duell. Dazu ist Luc zu besoffen und Sev zu wütend. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich die beiden nicht noch mal aneinander geraten lasse. Lach. Auf Schmerz steht Hermine nicht wirklich, eher auf die Dominanz- und Disziplinschiene. Zwinker.

Ich danke euch für eure Reviews mit meinem Adventskrank um die Wette strahl


	8. Ich Dich führen? Lady

**07. Kapitel - Ich Dich führen? Lady, meistens weiß ich selber nich' wo ich bin**

**Du hast meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und ich muss auf Händen durch's Leben gehen,  
wenn ich die Orientierung nicht verlieren will.**  
Helga Schäferling

Seine Worte hatten ihre Erregung aufs Neue angefacht. Diesmal allerdings war es viel leidenschaftlicher, tiefgehender, herzlicher… Malfoy hatte ihren Körper ansprechen können, doch Snape sprach mehr an, viel mehr, Körper, Geist, Seele und … Herz?

Bevor Hermine sich weiter über dieses brisante Thema Gedanken machen konnte, spürte sie, wie er sein Gewicht auf ihr verlagerte. Hatte er sie vorher aufs Bett gepresst, so dass sie nicht fort kommen konnte, so teilte er jetzt ihre Schenkel mit seinen Knien und hielt ihre Handgelenke links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf fest auf den weichen Stoff gepresst. Sein Kuss war alles andere als zärtlich, so wie der von Lucius, gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Er zwängte sich gewaltsam zwischen ihre Lippen und rieb seinen Körper auf eine fast schon aggressive Art und Weise an ihr.

Hermine fühlte sich wie von einem TGV überrollt. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich noch auf einer alkoholischen Rauschwelle befunden, dann war sie von einer Sekunde auf die nächste stocknüchtern und fand sich zum zweiten Mal auf ihr Bett gedrückt wieder. Diesmal allerdings lag kein liebevoller, neckischer Lucius Malfoy auf ihr, sondern ein aufgebrachter, seine ganze Wut verzweifelt kontrollierender Severus Snape. Sie fühlte, dass sie genau das jetzt wollte, doch andererseits kroch auch die alte Angst wieder in ihr hoch, von seiner Stärker und seiner Angewohnheit für eine extreme Selbstdisziplin zerstört zu werden.

Furchtsam riss Hermine die Augen auf, als sie spürte, wie Snape sich, genauso wie Malfoy vorher, über ihren Hals hermachte und sie seine Zähne in einer bestimmten Region spürte. Schmerz durchzog sie. Süße, prickelnde, verlockende Pein ergriff von ihr Besitz und sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf, als sie spürte, dass er das Mal erneuerte.

Snape ließ sie nicht los. Geradezu berauscht sog er ihr Parfum ein und registrierte am Rande den zarten metallischen Duft, der ihm symbolisierte, dass er erfolgreich war. Mit geradezu lodernder Leidenschaft suchte er ihren Blick. „Er hat es nicht mal im Ansatz geschafft", keuchte er zufrieden, „doch jetzt ist _es_ so makellos wie vorher." Sein Blick fiel auf ihre bebenden Lippen und erregt stöhnte er auf, bevor er wieder seine Lippen auf ihre presste und verzweifelt ihren Kuss suchte.

Sie bäumte sich auf und versuchte ihn von sich runter zu drücken, doch sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Die Begierde in seinem Blick raubte ihr schlichtweg den Atem. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brach kein Wort heraus. Wörter wirbelten in ihrem Hirn, aber keines ergab Sinn. Sie wollte ihn, mehr als alles andere, dennoch hatte sie Angst. Angst, an ihm zu scheitern. Angst, seinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht zu werden. Angst, verlassen zu werden. Angst, einer Illusion hinterher zu laufen und dann schmerzhaft aufzuwachen, auf dem Boden liegend, allein, einsam, für immer zerbrochen…

Der Magier hatte nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und ihre Kleidungen weggehext. Er war nicht auf ein langfristiges Vorspiel aus. Er wollte sie, hier und jetzt.

Sie schrie auf, als sie seine nackte Haut an ihrer spürte. Panik erfasste sie. Bilder, zogen durch ihren Kopf. Bilder in denen er sie verhöhnte. Bilder, in denen sie heulend in einer Ecke saß. Bilder, die sie niemals in der Realität erleben wollte. Hermine versuchte sich mit aller Macht gegen ihn zu wehren. Doch sie hatte keine Chance, er gab ihr keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, er nahm alles von ihr. Ihren Körper, ihren Willen, ihren Stolz, einfach alles… und hinterließ eine brennende Sehnsucht tief in ihrem Herzen. Eine Sehnsucht, von der sie nicht wusste, ob er sie jemals würde stillen konnte.

Hermine spürte seine Erektion an ihrer Scham und begehrte ein letztes Mal auf. Doch der Blick in seinen Augen nahm sie gefangen. „Mein… Prinzessin", flüsterte er heiser und verließ ihre Handgelenke, nur um Millisekunden später ihre Finger mit den seinen zu verschlingen. Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Male durchzogen ihren Geist und als er letztendlich mit einem harten Stoß in sie eindrang, schrie sie alles aus sich heraus, was sie bewegte. Die Angst vor dem Alleinsein. Die Furcht, seinen Vorstellungen nicht zu entsprechen. Die Besorgnis, von ihm verletzt zu werden. Übrig blieb nacktes, verzehrendes Verlangen…

Snape war überwältigt von dem, was er in ihren Augen las. Er sah ihren Kampf, der sich in ihrem Inneren abspielte. Er sah, wie sie sich gegen ihn auflehnte und ihm widerstehen wollte. Er sah ihre Angst, ihre Unsicherheit, ihre Gier. Er sah, dass sie ihn wollte und im Begriff war, sich fallen zu lassen. Er sah ihre Sehnsucht, ihre Lust, ihr Verlangen, ihre Zuneigung…

Überwältigt schloss der dunkle Mann seine Augen und atmete tief ein. Für einen Moment begann er zu zittern und verspürte das Bedürfnis zu fliehen. Doch er beherrschte sich. Wenn er sie wollte, dann musste er sich selbst bekämpfen. Seine eigene Angst. Seine eigene Unsicherheit. Ihm erging es nicht anders als Hermine, doch er hatte gelernt, sich zu kontrollieren. Diese eiserne Selbstdisziplin war sein Fluch, doch jetzt rettete sie Hermine…

Er schluckte seine Wut runter und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er begann, sich langsam und rhythmisch in ihr zu bewegen. Seine Stöße waren fordernd, hart, alles andere als zärtlich, doch Hermine ahnte, dass er sich zurücknahm und sich beherrschte. Sie wollte sie Arme um ihn schlingen und ihn zu sich herab ziehen, um ihn zu küssen. Doch als sie versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, verstärkte er seinen Griff und krallte sich regelrecht in ihre Hand. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, ihn bitten, sie zu küssen, aber er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ruhig, Prinzessin", keuchte er zwischen seinen Stößen. Wieder öffnete sie den Mund, um ihn anzuflehen, sie zu erlösen, aber er knurrte lediglich und küsste sie fast schon brutal.

Schweißnasse Leiber klatschten aneinander, Haut rieb sich an Haut, Stöhnen vermischte sich mit leisen Schreien. Keiner von ihnen dachte mehr nach, sie gaben sich hin und fühlten nur noch. Sie ließen sich auf der Welle der Lust treiben und spürten, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie gemeinsam den Gipfel der Ekstase erreichen würden. Sie peitschten sich gemeinsam hinauf. Immer höher und schneller. Exzessiver und vereinnahmender.

Sie machten keine Liebe, sie hatten keinen Sex, sie vögelten sich den Verstand raus, fickten animalisch, genossen die Kraft, die Härte und letztendlich den Kampf. Beide siegten auf ihre Art und Weise. Severus, weil er begonnen hatte, seine Hexe zurückzuerobern. Hermine, weil er für sie Zugeständnisse machte. Beide verloren auf ihre Art und Weise. Severus, weil er kurz vor dem Abgrund merkte, dass er sie unter allen Umständen wollte. Hermine, weil sich in ihrem Kopf und in ihrem Herzen ein Name eingravierte: Severus.

Sie hatten keine Chance, einander zu entkommen…

* * *

**Begriffe:**

- TGV: französischer Hochgeschwindigkeitszug, der Rekord lag im April 2007 bei 574,8 km/h

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Narzissa wird zu 99 NICHT Gegenstand meiner FF(s). Ich mag das Weib einfach nicht g Was sie mit Luc machen könnte, bleibt also eurer Phantasie überlassen lächel

Ein zugegeben kurzes Kapitel. Aber ihr wisst, ich schreibe nicht nach Länge, sondern nach (meiner eigenen, nicht immer nachvollziehbaren) Logik. zwinker

Das versprochene Foto von Brutus:

Leerzeichen raus ;-)

http// i238. photobucket. com / albums / ff198 / Serpensortias / Brutus / DSCF0025.jpg

* * *

**Danke an: **

- Goldi: Fein, dass dir meine Alternative zusagt g Brutus is' klasse, wa? g

- sepsis: böser Luc, nicht wahr? lach Die beiden geraten sicher noch einmal aneinander zwinker

- bubble: „Ömmaken" ist ein gängiges Wort, hier wo ich ‚wech' komme ggg

- Jo: Was hast du denn gedacht? smile Scheinbar ist ‚erstens kommt's bei mir anders und zweitens als ihr denkt' meine Spezialität, lach. Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Ömmaken ist ins KH gekommen, Mutter meinte sich einen Muskelfaserriss zuzuziehen und ich muss Hundesitten, da Freund von Freundin ebenfalls ins KH gekommen is', blöder Blinddarm

- Flummi: Hermine war bis oben hin zu, schon fast im Delirium gg, die hat nix mehr mitbekommen. Ist mir auch schon passiert, hust. Außerdem: ich wollte dass sie schläft, also schläft sie ggg Schade, dass dir der kleine Exkurs mit meinem Hund nicht zugesagt hat, aber vielleicht gefällt die das heute Kapitel besser? Aber ja, mein Chi heißt Brutus… Stimmt. Flummi… Fällt mir jetzt auch auf gggg. Warum sollte ich dir was übel nehmen? Ich kann nicht immer den Geschmack von allen treffen. Zwinker

- Ich freue mich über eure Reviews und danke euch ganz herzlich….


	9. Wo ist denn bitte der scheiß Prinz

**09. Kapitel - Wo ist denn bitte der scheiß Prinz mit seinem Gaul?**

**Sollte es wirklich einmal zu einem Kampf zwischen den Geschlechtern kommen,  
dann werden die Frauen siegen, weil die Männer die Frauen mehr lieben, als die Frauen die Männer.**  
August Strindberg

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, grinste Hermine wie ein Butterbierpony. Es schien ihr, als wäre die letzte Umarmung von Snape, Severus, eben erst gewesen.

Sie reckte und streckte sich, wobei sie einen undefinierbaren Quietschlaut von sich gab.

Hermine war klar, dass er niemals der aufmerksame, wundervolle, romantische Partner sein konnte, aber er war fähig, sie mit Zärtlichkeiten zu überschütten, die ihr zeigten, dass er nicht der böse, verbitterte Mann war, für den er im Allgemeinen gehalten wurde. Natürlich war er ein schwieriger Zeitgenosse, aber ebenso faszinierend. Doch Hermine war sich sicher, er würde ihr niemals vorsätzlich und bewusst wehtun. Diese Sicherheit brauchte sie.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er zurück musste. Auch wenn sie tagelang einfach weiter mit ihm im Bett hätte liegen können, so war ihr klar, dass eben das nicht ging.

Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und gab sich für einen Moment dem Tagtraum hin, mit ihm zusammen Hand in Hand an irgendeinem Strand spazieren zu gehen, den romantischen Sonnenuntergang zu genießen und sich ihrer Liebe hinzugeben. War es überhaupt Liebe? Davon hatte er nie gesprochen. Er hatte sie als seine Hexe bezeichnet, reagierte durchaus eifersüchtig, aber er hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Hermine zog für einen Moment einen Schmollmund. Er war nicht der Typ des klassischen Romantikers, aber sie wollte darüber nicht nachdenken, sondern einfach nur genießen.

Eine unauffällige Eule klackerte mit ihrem Schnabel an ihrem Fenster und ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Die Eule sah wie eine von denen aus, die Hogwarts benutzte. Schnell stieg sie aus dem Bett, öffnete das Fenster und holte die vom Wind zerzauste Eule in ihre Wohnung. Eilig entrollte sie das Pergament und las. „_Liebe ist Glück, das Gefühl, wichtig zu sein, gebraucht und verstanden zu werden. Liebe ist Geborgenheit. Liebe ist, einen ganz besonderen Menschen zu sehen, wenn man die Augen schließt. Liebe ist Vertrauen und das Wissen, nicht belogen zu werden. Liebe ist Geben und Nehmen. Wahre Liebe gibt es nicht oft. Sie ist dieses einmalige Gefühl, das letzte fehlende Puzzleteil gefunden zu haben, das zum völligen Glück gefehlt hat. Wahre Liebe ist, wenn man sich von Kopf bis Fuß warm und zufrieden fühlt..._.."

Mit einem Strahlen gab sie der verdutzten Eule einen Kuss auf das Gefieder und riss einen Eulenkeks aus einem Töpfchen. Mit dem Keks im Maul erhob sich das Tierchen und machte sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hause.

Hermine drückte das Pergament an ihre Brust und tanzte laut summend in ihrem Wohnzimmer herum. Severus steckte voller Überraschungen…

Ein zweites Klackern störte ihre Glücksgefühle. Eine zweite Eule, der ersten nicht unähnlich, hockte auf dem Fenstersims und Hermine rannte auf sie zu. Sie entdeckte ein weiteres Stück Pergament, dass am Fuß der Eule gebunden worden war und entriss es ebenfalls mit unverholener Neugier von dem kleinen Kauz.

„_Halte dich heute Abend 20 Uhr bereit_." Mehr nicht.

Sie grinste. Das Leben konnte so schön sein….

ooOooOoo

Um Punkt 20 Uhr klopfte es an der Tür und Hermine sprang nervös auf. Als sie ihm öffnete, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie schmiss sich in Severus' Arme. Als er sie von sich schob lachte sie übermütig. „Das war so süß von dir", gurrte sie. „Danke, danke, danke."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste sie spöttisch an. „Wenn du jetzt damit aufhören könntest, dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen? Ansonsten stecke ich dich ins Bett, wie es sich für die Kleinen um diese Uhrzeit gehört."

„Bett klingt schon mal gut", zwitscherte sie.

Gerade, als sie ihn erneut umarmen wollte, packte er sie und presste sie mit blitzschnellen Bewegungen an die Wand. „Ich sagte, du kommst ins Bett. Ich gehe dann."

Hermine runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Wo war der zärtliche Liebhaber vom vergangenen Tag?

„Severus?"

Er griff ihr in den Nacken und zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren unsanft, aber nicht schmerzvoll, zurück.

„Severus, was-"

Er knurrte. Gab ihr einen Stoss in ihre Wohnung und drehte sich um. Hermine sah ihm fassungslos hinterher. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Umhang, verriegelte die Tür und eilte ihm hinterher. Er war schon fast auf der Straße und schickte sich an, zu disapparieren, als Hermine eine Sprung nach vorne machte und ihn im letzten Moment zu fassen bekam.

Die Grenze Hogwarts kam ihr ins Bewusstsein, nachdem sich alles um sie herum zu drehen aufgehört hatte. Er schritt zügig auf das Tor zu und Hermine eilte wieder hinterher. „Severus!", rief sie erneut. „Was soll das?"

Er reagierte noch immer nicht, sondern sprach einen Zauberspruch, mit dem er durch das Tor gehen konnte.

Hermine wollte ihm folgen, doch sie prallte gegen eine unsichtbare Schutzmauer. Da sie keine Schülerin mehr war, konnte sie das Schulgelände ohne Erlaubnis nicht betreten. Wieder rief sie nach ihm und noch immer reagierte er nicht. Frustriert stampfte Hermine mit dem Fuß auf. „Mann", fluchte sie. „PROFESSOR!"

Snape grinste insgeheim und blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte mit verborgener Belustigung auf die junge Frau vor der Grenze. „Ja, Prinzessin?"

Verdutzt starrte sie ihn an. „Was soll das?"

Er kam näher und als er den Zauberspruch, der ihn die Linie überqueren ließ, erneut ausgesprochen hatte, stand er wieder neben ihr. Belustigt hob er eine Augenbraue. „Kleine Erziehungsspiele", kommentierte er gelassen. „Und da du ja nun schon mal die richtige Anrede gefunden hast, wenn gleich es auch ein wenig dauerte, so können wir ja jetzt los." Er hielt ihr den Arm hin.

Während seiner knappen Rede war der jungen Hexe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade herunter geklappt. „Dieser ganze Aufstand nur wegen einer … Anrede?"

„Du musst noch viel lernen, Hermine. Und das geht am besten durch praktische Anwendung…" Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Heute, zum Beispiel, ist mir nach ein wenig Spielerei. Das habe ich dir eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben. Nicht wahr?" Sie nickte. „Siehst du. Doch bist du drauf eingegangen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Also bin ich gegangen… Und was hast du jetzt gelernt?" Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. „Dass du lieber ein braves Mädchen bist, wenn du wert auf meine Gesellschaft legst."

Ungeduldig hielt er ihr die Hand hin, doch Hermine ergriff sie nicht. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Sie nickte. „Was ist, wenn ich keine Lust habe?", erkundigte sie sich.

Er hob wieder eine Augenbraue. „Glaub mir, Prinzessin, du wirst ganz schnell wollen."

Unsicher trat sie einen Schritt zurück. „Und was… wenn es mir nicht gut geht?"

Er seufzte. „In dem Fall, dass du krank bist oder du psychisch… bewegt bist, sagst du es mir. Wenn es wirklich ernst ist, werde ich natürlich darauf Rücksicht nehmen. Ist es Zickerei, dann wirst du die Konsequenzen spüren."

„Das ist ja despotisch", keuchte sie.

„Ich würde es eher als Hingabe bezeichnen. Aber könnten wir das Gespräch eventuell an anderer Stelle weiter führen? Hogwarts ist nicht der passende Ort dazu." Sie nickte und ergriff seinen Arm.

Sekunden später standen sie am Eingang der Winkelgasse. Hermine wollte gerade losgehen, als er sie am Arm festhielt und Richtung Nockturngasse zog. Überrascht folgte sie ihm. Als er schließlich ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude betrat, zögerte sie. Er beachtete es nicht, er wusste, sie würde ihm folgen.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie zusammen in einer Ecke und wählten aus einer Karte etwas aus. „Kümmere dich nicht um die etwas gewöhnungsbedürftige Atmosphäre, das Essen ist vorzüglich." Wieder verschwand sein Gesicht hinter der Menükarte.

„Glaubst du wirklich", begann er, nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, „dass ich dich gegen deinen Willen ficken würde?" Ihr Kopfschütteln war für ihn scheinbar reine Formsache. „Natürlich werde ich das nicht tun. Sollte es dir nicht gut gehen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, werde ich mich dir nicht aufdrängen. Aber wie gesagt, willst du spielen oder nur rumzicken, so werde ich es nicht beachten… Sieh mich nicht so schockiert an, du weißt, ich bin kein netter Mann", knurrte er. „Und entweder du lässt dich darauf ein, oder du lässt es bleiben. Wenn du triftige Gründe für ein Nein hast, werde ich sie natürlich respektieren."

Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Und was ist, wenn wir uns irgendwie missverstehen?"

„Erinnere mich an Voldemort und sämtliche Geilheit ist weg", sagte er knapp.

Als sie überlegen grinste, fuhr er fort: „Wage es nicht, das zu missbrauchen. Dann bin ich weg. Vollkommen."

Hermine nickte irritiert. „Und wozu soll das gut sein?"

„Machtkampf. Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Nacht? Zärtliches Rumturteln ist ab und zu ganz nett, aber ich will eine Frau, die kämpft. Natürlich wird sie verlieren, aber der Weg ist interessant, nicht das Ziel."

Hermine grinste doppeldeutig. „Und wenn die Frau gewinnt?"

„Dann stehe ich ihr für eine Nacht vollkommen zur Verfügung."

Ihr Grinsen wurde hinterhältig. „War das eine Herausforderung?"

„Nein", sagte er lässig. „Eher ein unerreichbares Ziel, um dich nicht vollkommen zu entmutigen."

„Du bist dir völlig sicher, oder?"

Seine Stimme wurde sanft und umhüllte sie. „Aber natürlich, Prinzessin. Gib es zu… das gefällt dir."

Hermine wurde rot. Es gefiel ihr tatsächlich. Woher wusste er es? Wie konnte er sich so sicher sein? Seine Überlegenheit verunsicherte sie, reizte sie aber gleichzeitig. Sie wollte die erste sein, die ihm demonstrierte, dass er nicht immer gewinnen konnte. Sie würde ihm diesen Zahn ziehen. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Hermine nahm die Herausforderung an und wusste, sie würde sich in eine völlig andere Art von Lehre begeben…

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Die Definition von Liebe stammt von Gerd Groß

**Danke: **

Danke an euch alle für die Reviews :- ) ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Weihnachten? Bei mir war es arg stressig… Aber das Jahr ist ja nun zu Ende gg Kommt gut ins neue


	10. Ich bin verrückt

**10. Kapitel - Ich bin verrückt, wäre ich normal, würde ich wahnsinnig werden**

**Die wahre Liebe ist es, die jedes Wesen läutert, jeden schlummernden Keim des Edlen und Guten aus ihm hervorlockt, zur herrlichen Blüte bringt; sie allein ist es auch, die dem Leben trotzt und standhält, die in Wahrheit alles trägt und glaubt und hofft und des Gesetzes Erfüllung ist - des Gesetzes des Lebens.****  
**Louise Otto

Die junge Hexe lächelte überlegen und lehnte sich zurück. Dabei sah sie ihn so verführerisch an, dass Snape schlucken musste. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie es niemals schaffen würde ihn zu besiegen, darüber nachzudenken war mühselig, aber er vermutete, dass es sie es ihm nicht so einfach machen würde. Er lehnte sich leicht vor und verlieh seiner Stimme eben jenes Timbre, das sie wohlig einzuhüllen schien und wie samt umgab. Doch sie wusste genau, die Schlange konnte jederzeit zu beißen. „So, Prinzessin, trink aus wir haben noch etwas vor."

Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass man bei ihm mit allem rechnen musste. Und im Moment hatte absolut keine Vorstellung davon, was er vorhaben konnte. Aber sie vertraute ihm ja. Das tat sie wirklich. Ganz sicher.

Snape lehnte sich zurück und sah die Hexe vor sich süffisant an. Er wusste genau, was in ihr vorging und er genoss ihre Unsicherheit. Nie hatte er behauptet ein netter Mann zu sein, aber das war Hermine klar. Also durfte sie sich hinterher nicht beschweren.

Als sie schließlich aus dem Restaurant in der Nockturngasse traten, bot Snape ihr seinen Arm. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die beide überraschte, ergriff sie ihn und Sekunden später standen sie an dem entgegengesetzten Ende der Nockturngasse, direkt an einer weiteren kleinen Gasse. Hermine kam die Gegend wage bekannt vor und als Snape schließlich vor einem nur zu gut bekannten Etablissement anhielt, war Hermine doch nicht mehr von seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit überzeugt. „Ich geh da nicht rein", machte sie ihren Standpunkt klar und unterstrich es, indem sie die Arme verschränkte.

Um Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte es. Er ließ sie los und trat hinter sie. „Ich habe dir versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen, Prinzessin. Vertrau mir." Er gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken und wandte sich der Tür zu.

Er war gerade im Begriff, die Lokalität zu betreten, als sich Hermine fassungslos zu ihm umdrehte. „Du willst mich doch hier nicht so stehen lassen?"

Er lächelte. „Du kannst einfach mitkommen."

„Und wenn ich nicht will? Ich mein, nur falls du das bereits vergessen haben solltest, hier wollte mich Anthony-" Sie brach ab.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber gerade deswegen, Prinzessin." Dann streckte er eine Hand zu ihr aus und wartete geduldig, dass sie sie nahm. „Du wirst sehen, eigentlich ist es hier ganz amüsant."

Hermine war davon nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass ihr nichts passieren würde. Es konnte ihr nichts passieren, schließlich war Snape dabei. Die vielen anderen hatten absolut keine Chance gegen ihn.

Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung spürte Snape, wie sie sich von ihm mitziehen ließ. Ihm war das Etablissement herzlich egal, doch er wusste, dass Hermine hiervor Angst hatte und er wollte ihr die Angst nehmen. Vielleicht war das nicht der sensibelste Weg, aber er hatte in einem Muggelbuch gelesen, dass Angstpatienten mit ihrer Angst konfrontiert werden müssen. Und da Hermine keine Arachnophobikerin war, musste es halt auf diesem Wege funktionieren.

Tess, die Besitzerin dieser Lokalität, stand auch diesmal wieder am Eingang und begrüßte Snape stürmisch. „Oh, mein liebster Zaubertrankmeister ist wieder da", gurrte sie und schmiss sich ihm an den Hals. Hermine beachtete sie gar nicht. Tess hob die Hand und sofort standen fünf Mädchen, mehr als leicht bekleidet, vor ihr.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah missbilligend auf die jungen Frauen. „Tess, du weißt doch, ich nehm nie eins von deinen Mädchen." Dann zog er Hermine zu sich heran und legte den Arm um sie, so dass jeder sehen konnte, wie die beiden zueinander standen. „Ich hab schon mein Mädchen", lächelte er und küsste Hermine sanft.

Eben jene war von der öffentlichen Zuneigungsbekundung mehr als überrascht. Sie verstand in dem Moment nicht, dass er sie in dem Moment als ‚sein' kennzeichnete und sie somit vor der Zudringlichkeit der anderen schützte. Seine Vergangenheit als Todesser war noch lange nicht vergessen und sein einschüchterndes Auftreten tat sein übriges, damit niemand auch nur im Entferntesten daran dachte, ihn zu verärgern.

Tess sah Hermine von oben bis unten an. „Kennen wir uns nicht irgendwoher?" Schon hatte sie sich beleidigt umgedreht. Sie mochte es nicht, von Männern links liegen gelassen zu werden. Doch Hermine war das egal, sie schmiegte sich an ihren mysteriös wirkenden Begleiter.

Kurz strich er ihr über die Haare, dann löste er sich von ihr und zog sie mit sich. Zielstrebig zu einem bestimmten Zimmer. Als Hermine das Streckbankähnliche Brett wieder sah, wollte sie nur eins: Flüchten. Doch Snape hielt sie fest. Und tatsächlich, irgendwann beruhigte sie sich.

„Der Raum tut dir nichts, Prinzessin. Der Mann in dem Raum, vor dem solltest du vorsichtig sein." Als er ihre großen Augen sah, lachte er leise. „Ich meine nicht mich, ich meine es allgemein. Weder ein Raum, noch ein Instrument wie z.B. die Ketten, die dort hängen, tun dir etwas. Du brauchst keine Angst davor zu haben. Derjenige, der sie gebraucht, der kann dir wehtun. Und daher solltest du ganz genau darauf achten, dass du nicht einfach mit Wildfremden mitgehst, sondern nur mit jemandem, den du kennst und bei dem du dir sicher sein kannst, dass er dir nichts tun wird."

Hermine sah ihn an. „Kann ich das denn?"

„Nein, nicht zu Einhundertprozent. Aber vertraue deinem Bauchgefühl und vergiss niemals deinen Kopf. Denk darüber nach. Teste ihn vorher. Sollte er auch nur im Entferntesten etwas sagen wie „Wenn du das nicht machst, dann gehe ich", dann lass ihn gehen, denn dann hat er nichts Gutes im Sinn."

Hermine nickte. „Ich war ein bisschen naiv oder?"

Er lächelte. „Ein wenig ja, aber du bist noch jung."

Sie stieß ihn spielerisch in die Seite. Dann drehte sie sich um und besah sich den Raum näher. „Eigentlich find ich das hier ja schon alles irgendwie spannend."

Snape stöhnte, doch Hermine lachte nur, dann ging sie zurück zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Dank", hauchte sie.

„Wie niedlich", kam es sarkastisch von der Tür. „Severus Snape und seine ehemalige Schülerin Hermine Granger."

Die beiden drehten sich in Richtung der Stimme und als Hermine Anthony im Türrahmen lehnen sah, machte sie unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Doch Snape hielt sie fest und drängte sie mit sich. „Mr….?" Fragend ob er eine Augenbraue.

„Callow, Anthony Callow." Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Snape sah auf die Hand und nahm sie dann zögernd. Als Callow sie ihm entziehen wollte, ließ er sie nicht los, sondern drückte noch fester. Schließlich keuchte Callow auf. Der dunkle Professor erlöste den Mann vor ihm von dessen Schmerz und zog Hermine noch näher an sich. „Was Sie für Praktiken bevorzugen, geht mich nichts an", sagte er mit einer eisigen Stimme. „Doch Hermine lassen Sie in Zukunft in Ruhe. Ansonsten könnten wir uns unter … ungünstigeren Umständen wieder sehen."

Callow verstand die unterdrückte Warnung, dennoch konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn die Kleine mich anlügt?"

Snape baute sich drohend vor ihm auf. „Sie hat lediglich ihre Erfahrung falsch eingeschätzt. Sie als Professor hätten drauf kommen können. Kaum eine Frau in ihrem alter kann die Erfahrung vorweisen, die SIE brauchen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie." Callow nickte knapp und drehte sich um.

Snape donnerte die Tür zu. Er brauchte ein Ventil, um seinem Ärger über diese Person Luft zu machen. Als er Hermines Hand an seinem Arm spürte, wirbelte er zu ihr herum und riss sie an sich. Hungrig suchten ihren Lippen einander und in einem Moment des Luftholens, sah Hermine in dankbar an. „Danke für alles, Severus", hauchte sie. Als Antwort küsste er sie erneut.

Hermine ging ein paar Schritte zurück und zog ihn dabei mit sich. „Zeig es mir, Severus", bat sie und deutete auf die in die Wände eingelassenen Ketten.

Er sah sie lange an. „Willst du das wirklich?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich vertraue dir."

Wieder schloss er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie gierig. „Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin…"

**Ende**

* * *

**Begriffe:****  
**- Arachnophobie: Angst vor Spinnen 

**Anmerkung: ****  
**An dieser Stelle muss ich mich bei euch entschuldigen. Zum einen, weil es mit dem Update gedauert hat. Zum anderen, weil dies das letzte Kapitel der Dominus-Trilogie ist. Ideen habe ich genug, aber man soll aufhören, wenn es am Schönsten ist. Ursprünglich sollte es ja gar keine Trilogie geben und dann, als sich das rauskristallisierte, nahm ich mir vor: fünf Kapitel. Eigentlich hatte ich sowieso gedacht, dass es nur noch zwei oder drei geben sollte, doch als ich vorhin mit meinem Hund Gassi gehen war und über den Dominus nachdachte, habe ich beschlossen, ihn jetzt zu beenden. Jedes weitere Kapitel wäre irgendwie nur blabla und würde die Trilogie kaputt machen. Am Anfang war es Humor/Erotik. Jetzt, bei DA03, ist es ernst und belehrend geworden. Das war nicht mehr die Ursprungsabsicht von mir. Versteht ihr was ich meine? Man kann eine Geschichte kaputt / langweilig schreiben. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass das mit DA passieren würde. Darum hier mein letztes Kapitel.  
Könnt ihr nachvollziehen, was ich meine?

Natürlich werde ich die vielen Ideen, die mir im Kopf herumschwirren, verarbeiten. Einige in dem Pairing SS/HG, andere im Pairing LM/HG. Aber ich habe das Gefühl es ist Zeit für etwas Neues. Ich finde langsam meinen eigenen Stil und, obwohl ich zu variieren versuche, ich denke, mein Stil bleibt der Gleiche. Bei mir wird sich Sev nie in einen devoten Sklaven verwandeln oder Hermine in die aufgeblasene Barbiepuppe. Egal woran ich schreiben werde, ihr seid alle eingeladen mitzukommen auf eine erneute Phantasiereise.

Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die mich mit ihren Reviews so unglaublich toll unterstützt haben. Ihr seid der absolute Wahnsinn. DANKE verbeug

Wer mehr möchte, dem empfehle ich QED, mein Baby, mein Ein und Alles. Vorher habe ich noch nie geschrieben und mit QED habe ich angefangen. Es ist am Anfang LM/HG, aber unser geliebter Zaubertrankmeister wird seinen Platz finden, versprochen….

**Danke an: **

- Bubble: lieben Dank für dein Review lächel

- Sepsis: dir auch ein liebes Danke lach ja, ich hab auch gegrinst. In jeder FF wird sie von ihm in so einen Nobelschuppen geschleppt. Ich dachte mir, die Nockturngasse ist mal was anderes ggg


End file.
